


王与无名之人 The King and the Nameless

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊分级：R18（血腥暴力和性描写意味上的）<br/>＊史诗背景，乌鲁克王与抑止力守护者的故事<br/>＊主CP金弓，存在贯穿全文的闪恩闪回忆杀<br/>＊因为在作者脑内卫宫士郎和英灵艾米亚是一个人的不同成长阶段，所以有大王叫艾米亚士郎的情节<br/>＊回忆杀含士凛/弓凛互相交托性命的友情向情节（凛和文中的伊什塔尔没有任何关系这本出时FGO七章还没开），还提及一点切嗣和Saber<br/>＊有原创人物</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

王从漫长的流浪中回来了。他闭口不谈曾经的灾祸与旅途中的见闻，只是沉默地回到了王座之上。

蠢蠢欲动的野心家小心蛰伏起来，心惊肉跳地看着王的铁腕将弊政一扫而空。

割下舌头，剜去眼睛，砍掉手脚。无头的尸体在绞索上摇晃，干瘪的头颅钉满了乌鲁克的城墙。王的惩罚并非任性的杀戮；宣令官于刑场之上痛陈那些曾经权贵不容宽赦的罪状，令在场的每一个人心服口服。

他将背叛者的下场明晃晃悬于天日之下。鲜血浸染的日子持续了整整三个七日的轮回，国家平稳了下来。

这些都被伊什塔尔看在眼里。掌管爱欲和战争的女神日夜被憎恨和恐惧煎熬：求之不得的怨怼，谋杀王的挚友而对王本身无可奈何的惴惴，因理亏而难以摆脱的不祥预感。这预感让这城池的守护神极尽所能地降下天灾，挟裹干旱、瘟疫、沙暴，于民不聊生的哀鸣中隐身神庙的袅袅香烟，借助牲类多变的脏腑向祭祀吐露欲求：她要王用自身献祭来挽救他的国家。

——她希望用国中之民的意志来要挟王，用国来谋杀王。

而王的回应是：将国境内的神庙悉数毁灭。

令人屏息的暴力狂宴。比白昼更胜的光澜将天空漾成金色的海，掷下无尽的兵刃。爆裂和轰鸣经久不息，直到建筑化为一堆零落到能被微风带走的沙尘。

那巨响一直传到天上。神明骚动了。

王亲自毁掉了所有庙宇，连同拒绝离开庇护所的祭司与神妓。鲜血与废墟混杂在一起。这儿曾滋生难辨的预言，傲慢的宣告，细密的谋划，惊恐的嘈杂……而最终还是归于永恒的沉寂。

“既然是王的臣民，便不需将供奉浪费在无用的神明身上。”

王淡淡抛下话语，转身回了自己的宫殿。

 

信仰是神明的食粮，丧失信徒的神明会丧失神格。惊怒交加中伊什塔尔持续的疯狂造成了各处灾荒的加重——而且这次她有了其他神明的支持。河流泛滥，瘟疫蔓延，商路阻断，内地的干旱无法可解……“这楔子疯了。”他们说，“他撑不了多久。他的人民自会起来推翻他。”

然而几场叛乱都被轻易镇压下去，王下令继续用“人”的方法来治理。堤坝建起，水渠开掘，森林里遍布搜集草药的医者，数不清的驼队踏上寻找新商路的旅程。

然而这一切需要时间。焚烧尸骨的烟尘几乎遮蔽了日光。人们骚动着，旧日的信仰根深蒂固。

——“这些灾难是因为王的专断惹恼了神明。”

——“王不肯为了我们牺牲自己。”

——“王太过自私。”

——“王应该为我们做出牺牲！这是他生而为王的职责！”

暗暗发酵的怨恨逐渐高昂，扭曲汇集成强大的共识。

在这个人类尚且稀少，魔法仍未衰退的时代，此种程度的群体意志，便足以唤出灵长类的守护者。

 

高台之下，王的臣子惶恐进言，小心翼翼诉说希望将神庙重新建起。

“此事不准再提。”

他抚摸着膝上半趴的驯狮，红眸划过一缕寒芒。——王的决断不容异议。他的宠物咆哮般地打着哈欠，雪白的獠牙在阴影中闪光。

于是一切安静了下来。

漫长的一日已近黄昏，臣子鱼贯而出。王淡淡示意，两旁的侍者也便无声退下。

“饿了吧？”他亲昵地对脚旁的狮子低语，“去吧。”

凶残的兽类懒懒地“咕噜”了一声，摇着尾巴不紧不慢地离开了。

脚爪轻微的踩踏声逐渐远去。只剩王一个人留在阴暗的殿中。

 

——刺杀者就是此时现身的。

他的出现毫无预兆。凭空蓝芒一闪，螺旋形的风压凝聚而后散开，显出了半跪于地，身着白色披风的人形。

王未及发声。刺杀者沉默起身，拉弓，致命的箭矢接连而出。

 

++++++++++

 

撕心裂肺地咳呛着，他苏醒过来。

手中的弓断裂得只剩一截。模糊的视野中，满身遍地的血迹如同将熄的火。

——负责操纵的阿赖耶判断，这次任务面对的是单纯杀戮战胜不了的对手。所以守护者的神志被强行拖回到这个躯壳，为了继续完成他的使命。

任务期间从纯粹的杀人机器恢复为一部分的“人”……这种经历实在罕有。理解现状的同时他开始冷静地评估伤势。自己被六把兵器钉在石柱上，最严重的是被投枪刺穿的脖颈——不知是不是有意，撕裂皮肉的同时只伤到了声带而并没有贯穿喉管。

对于生者，疼痛与失血的眩晕警告着肉体所不能承受的伤害和接踵而来的死亡。然而忍耐疼痛，克服虚假的死亡预感继续战斗——这是守护者生前便掌握的技能。况且他已经死了，不可能再死第二次。生者的软弱不能作为逃避退缩的理由。

他是有意识的武器。只要一息尚存，就还有反击的机会。

 

+++++++++

 

刺杀者瘫坐在血泊里，身体被数把锐器贯穿钉牢。一阵激烈的咯血过后，他低垂着头，再没了声息。

“杂种，你倒是有些本事。”

傲慢的话语在空旷中回荡。战斗告一段落，大殿中已经没有一块完好的地板，阳光从墙壁和穹顶的裂隙中刺进，照亮了各处缓缓飘散的尘埃。

这古怪的刺杀者敏捷异常，被密集的剑雨逼到避无可避之时释放了奇异的光盾，抵挡住了大部分攻击。——他竟持有王所未见的武器。

挥手间王的财宝化作金色的光雾消散了，刺杀者失去支撑的身体跌落于地。吉尔伽美什离开王座，缓步走向这有趣的猎物。

散乱的沙石被践踏，发出轻响。脚步的轻重昭显距离的远近。

三——

细微的摩擦。那些沙粒在鞋底吱呀。

二……

再一点，再往前一点。

一。

被强行驱动的破损皮肉发出可怖的撕裂声。刺杀者一跃而起，手中凭空出现的黑白双刃向对手劈面砍去。

这一瞬间王惊愕扩张的瞳孔捕捉到了对面人的眼眸。浅淡发灰的虹膜几乎是半透明的，忠实地映出周围的一切而不具备丝毫自我。它们的所有者过于平静，过于淡漠，缺乏铤而走险的欲望痕迹，没有药物吊起的病态狂热，也不存针对刺杀对象的任何情感波动。——他就像一把单纯执行着所有者命令的武器，却又连一丝名器该有的杀气都欠奉。

形制古怪，令人联想到斧头的白色剑刃划破了王胸口的布料，却无法再前进分毫——光澜中涌现的细剑将杀手的右腕狠狠钉在墙上，强大的冲击让武器脱手落地。“当啷”，不轻的一声。

“有趣。”

王微微侧身。不知何时被掷出的黑色短剑——真正的杀招——从背后飞掠而过，带起的风拂动金色的发梢。

撞击声再度响起。两把短剑卧在灰尘里，然后悄无声息地化作光粒消散。

“还有什么？”

不止是右腕，左腕和双腿也被接连投射出的锐器洞穿。刺客在这残忍的束缚中挣动了几下，发觉徒劳后便停了下来。温热的猩红顺着锋刃冰冷的线条滑落，过度失血让他唇色发青，头颈不堪重负地微微垂下。

吉尔伽美什细细打量着刺杀者，从罕见的白发褐肤到逐渐开始愈合的伤口。

“这真是……太有趣了。”

 

++++++++++++++

 

……失败了。

面前的目标发出一些含笑的怪异音节，应该是某种未知的语言。

不过守护者完全提不起兴趣。淡漠地感受着周身传来的疼痛，他垂了头，散漫地盯着地上还未落定的尘埃。

无尽的轮回中，失败的任务自然可以重来。时间和死亡早已失去原本的意义；现在的“他”会被抹杀，如同未完成使命的工具会被毁灭——然而这一切也只不过是一次记录罢了。他甚至懒得抬头看一眼打败自己的家伙：反正回到英灵座后什么都不会记得。

可能的折磨与侮辱只不过是必须要走的过场，不值一提。他只需等待，只需忍耐，等待对于现世相当于终结的死亡，忍耐死亡之前必然要遭受的苦痛。

——在经历了无数次轮回之后，麻木理所当然。

嘈杂的耳鸣声中面前的人恼怒地说着什么，然后自己的下颌被手指粗暴地扳起抬高。他第一次对上了对方的视线。那猩红的窄细蛇瞳中盈满怒气。

——死去的灵魂震悚了。

他认得他。

曾认为已被遗忘的恐惧因这故人而充斥全身，他无意识地张了张口，微弱的气流通过破损的声带，喉咙撕裂的伤口随着滑稽的异响涌出些许血沫。

没来得及再想些什么，他便被失血带来的寒冷和眩晕拖入了黑色的宁静。


	2. Chapter 2

_他们只看到王的享乐，看不到王的背负。_

_他们说：_

_王拥有灯火辉煌，远胜白昼的夜晚。_

_——除了光明，还总有新鲜的祭品奉上给他。_

++++++++++++

 

今日份的职责结束了，王该受享应得之物了。

繁冗的事务令人疲惫。他放缓脚步踱进室内。将沉重的项链和耳饰摘下随手扔开，他从桌上取了黄金的水罐给自己倒了杯蜜酒。

轻微的吞咽声。用醇厚的液体滋润了干渴的喉咙，他在过于明亮的烛火中不耐地眨了下眼，才将视线转向今夜的供奉。

宽大的卧床上，失败的杀手昏迷着。

双手被粗粝的麻绳缚在头顶，颈上缠着几圈生锈的锁链。他俯趴着，褐色的身躯赤裸，只在腰间围了块干净的亚麻布——倒是符合奴隶身份的装饰。沐浴后还未干透的白发温驯垂下，他呼吸平缓，毫无知觉的样子。

王慢慢接近沉睡的猎物，没有放下手中的金杯。

烛焰摇曳，光线的变化让这具躯体更显得有种别样的美感。那些白日被武器贯穿的伤口已经消失，烙印在深色皮肤上的只有陈旧的疤痕。属于战士的结实肌肉微微隆起，锻炼得当让每一寸线条赏心悦目。

王的眼神晦暗下来。

世间最大的奢侈，乃是随自己心意使用一切事物；无论其原本的功用为何。打碎陶罐只为了听那清脆的破裂声；将无价的宝石碾成粉屑，欣赏它们消散前在阳光下一瞬的闪烁；将残暴的雄狮驯化成偎依膝畔的温顺宠物；以及现在……

他缓缓倾斜手腕。

蜂蜜和着酒浆从杯口淌下一线，自杀手脊背那条流畅连贯的凹陷温柔地滑行下去，一路蜿蜒，留下舔舐般的粘稠印记，渐渐地，在腰窝那儿积成小小的一潭。

“嗯……”

微凉的触感让身体的主人无意识地发出鼻音。——他肯定不知道那声音有多诱人。

 

++++++++++++++++

 

他在后背传来的轻微刺激中醒来。

谁的手指在自己脊背上涂抹着什么，感触黏腻而温存。他下意识地动了一动，发觉双手被缚住了。

身体瘫软着没有一丝力气。他摇了摇头——这动作带起脖颈上层叠锁链撞击的轻响——试图将昏乱的思绪理顺一些。

脑中纠缠的色块与线条渐渐还原成之前的场景。黄昏，飘散的尘埃，剧痛，鲜亮的眸子饱含怒气，傲慢的威压令遥远的绝望仿佛重现……

想起来了。

如果对手是吉尔伽美什，当下的情境便顺理成章。守护者在生前的那场圣杯战争里见识过这位王的任性。他有足够多的手段，足够丰富的财宝去实现一切他想要的。而这大概便是他生活的世界，史诗中描述的乌鲁克。他是王而并非英灵，是属于现世的生者……但即使身为生者，身处神代，拥有三分之二神血的英雄实力也该不容小觑。

阿赖耶的指令自有其缘由。吉尔伽美什是给这个时代带来——或者即将带来——何种灾祸，才会让灵长的意志决意要诛杀他呢？

这任务颇有难度。第一次尝试已然失败。之后的计划……

不知是由于身体还是发自灵魂，深重的倦怠涌了上来。思维停滞，无法进一步深入下去。

反正已经不可能迎来第二次的死亡。他有点自暴自弃地这么想。见机行事吧。

他努力撑开沉重的眼皮。骤然涌入视野的，过于明亮的光线让他不由得连续眨了几下眼。

模糊的物象逐渐清晰起来。自己眼前是柔软的织物，跳跃的烛火让布面刺绣的暗纹影影绰绰。他正俯卧在一张床上。

脊背上手指的动作停了下来。他微微抬起视线，便看进了那双正审视着他的猩红蛇瞳。

 

++++++++++++++++

 

杀手醒过来了。

他转醒时睫毛眨动的姿态懵懂而无害。浅灰的眼眸仿佛两颗半通透的水晶，在烛火的映照下残留着暖色。但这伪装的生气只有一瞬。些微的迷蒙雾气般消弭，后天生涯积累出的自持与冷定驱散了慵懒的假象。他侧过头来，平静的视线中只剩淡漠的颓废。

——那种“对一切都无所谓了”的神情。

他太熟悉这个了。他曾无数次在镜中见过这样的自己。被执念束缚，早已不属此地的灵魂逐渐耗磨的形态，在责任未尽之前强打精神勉力存续的疲惫……这类同让他焦躁起来。

他并不单纯是那些高高在上的存在为了刺杀自己而派来的工具。他应该……应该像“他”一样，有着别的什么……

他将杀手乏力的身体翻转，俯身其上，将他整个笼罩在自己投下的阴影里。对方就如同真正的人偶一般，没有表露丝毫反抗的意愿。

“已经认命了吗？”

王有力的手指陷入对方上臂的肌肉，杀手由于疼痛皱了皱眉，却仍旧没有回答。

你又能做什么呢？他浅色的眼瞳似乎在无声嘲笑。你又能拿一具行尸走肉怎么办呢？

他无疑是陷入那深渊了……自己身处，现今也未脱离的深渊。这样的存在背后，必定有着值得探究的……

他低下头去，在他的耳边悄声宣告。

“那就接受施加于身的一切吧。”

 

他的气息拂上身下人的耳畔，接着是艳色的舌尖。那温热的软肉黏腻湿滑，带着浓稠的恶意缓缓抚过耳后敏感的皮肤。

刺客原本静默的呼吸嘈杂起来，两人接触的皮肤开始发烫。他捕捉到了猎物泄露出的，对现状轻微的不知所措——那些负责将他准备好的仆从太过殷勤了，定是给他灌下了过多的药剂。

那举措本是为了保障王能在行使初夜权时获得更多乐趣，施加在男性身上并没有先例，所以不慎过量……也是完全可以原谅的疏忽。

“你不会说话？天生的？还是……作为死士保密的必要？”

他撬开他颤抖的牙关，摸索着触碰柔软的舌，感受那些粗重灼热的吐息打在自己湿漉漉的手指上。

“声带出了问题？”他的指腹紧贴着他的喉咙，眯着眼，感受到喉结紧张地上下滚动。

“说不出也听不懂？”

细微的呻吟开始不由自主地洒落，那喉音嘶哑而破碎。他从对方困惑的神情和紧皱的眉间得知了答案。

“呵……”

这倒是值得豢养的新鲜野兽呢。他微微笑着，让过分灵活的手指攀附着刺杀者腰际颤抖的利落线条，渐渐滑到身下未曾开拓的地方去。

 

烛火燃尽了。轻薄的幔帐垂下，将室内滞涩的喘息和呻吟拢起，不曾外泄。

深蓝的天幕之上，群星沉默闪耀。


	3. Chapter 3

_——色彩，如此鲜明。_

_张扬的金。灿烂，灼热，不可一世。_

_因为只配得到仰望，所以理所当然地傲慢。_

_顽固，骄傲，不可改变。_

_万物因光而生，但过于强烈的光会带来毁灭。即使是黄金铺就的土地，其上也无法生长作物。_

_于是，有了为它而生的另一种色彩。_

_温柔的绿。驯顺又不乏倔强，从每一株草叶每一个最卑微的存在中渗出，连缀，覆盖，带着潮润的生机蔓延于不毛的金色之上——_

_于是荒芜成为丰饶。_

_黄沙变为森林和绿洲。_

_他们相遇，争斗，和解。曾经烧灼大地的阳光变为温和的照耀扶持作物，细碎点缀于叶隙。长久的互相扶持，金色与绿色在微微的颤动中混淆了界限……_

_在他们十指相扣的瞬间，理智与本能交汇了；人性与兽欲，人的暴戾与兽的理性，人造的神与神制的人，极端对立又无比和谐，他们最终融合为——_

_自然本身。_

 

++++++++++

 

“……”

微睁的眼不得不再次闭起。帘隙透入的阳光太过强烈，给脆弱的神经带来灼伤的错觉。由此判断，时间已过正午。

眼球酸胀。缺水的身体无法产生哪怕一滴聊以滋润干涩眼底的泪液。

“……咳，唔……”

咳喘带出扭曲的噪声，干哑的喉咙仍旧无法挤出成形的音节。这不单单是由于昨晚遭受的过分对待；在与吉尔伽美什的战斗中贯穿脖颈的兵器撕裂了声带，而作为英灵的自愈能力在这创伤修复完成之前就被强制停止。

自己与阿赖耶的联系被切断了，因为这个。他艰难抬手，扯了扯松垮套在脖颈上的锁链。锈迹斑斑的链环互相碰撞，带起一阵滞涩的金属摩擦。

麻烦还不止这些。在吉尔伽美什之前寥寥可数的几句试探中他已经察觉到阿赖耶并没有——或者没来得及——给予自己这个时代的知识；他听不懂，也说不出这儿的语言。

情况实在不容乐观。

“……”

躺着发呆也无济于事，行动才能带来转机。手掌撑在过于柔软的床褥上，守护者费力地坐起身来。

“嘶……”

关节发出生锈的吱呀，全身的骨头叫嚣着疼痛，眼前一阵阵发黑。

肉体对精神的反叛。

几乎遗忘的，活着的实感。

微微晃了晃头让自己清醒一些。视野范围内，床褥被干涸的体液玷污得一塌糊涂。有新的红色沿着手臂淌了下来，顺着指缝滴在床上。他迟钝地调转视线：刚才的动作让上臂嵌着的深深咬痕再次迸裂了。

低头粗略审视，全身上下几乎没有一块完好的地方。抓痕，咬痕，发肿的吻痕，大腿和腰间青紫的掐痕，通红的乳尖，尤其是……

……嗯？

本该一片狼藉的下身，虽然赤裸，却是干净的。

说起来，身上也没有什么污垢……

啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声打断了思考。层叠的帘幕微动，来者的身姿该是同风一般轻盈。他带着警惕注视前方：浅淡的阴影随着接近加深，最终在床边出现的是——

小小的女孩子。

十岁出头的样子，有着阳光晒出的褐色皮肤和半长的黑发，身上裹着简单的白色布料，两只手上都拿着什么。她发觉了他的目光，停下脚步歪了歪头，乌溜溜的大眼睛看着他，然后笑了起来。

“呵～”

守护者后知后觉地意识到自己浑身赤裸的现状。他一把扯过床单遮住下体，觉得自己似乎……脸红了。

是你帮我弄干净的吗？

为这个猜测感到更加羞耻的同时想起自己无法发声。女孩分辨着他怪异的气音仿佛明白了什么，将手中像是衣服的布料放到床上，抬起空出的手用指尖点着自己的喉咙。

“哈。”

你也没办法说话吗？

“哈。”

然后她就用另一只手攥着陶制的小钵轻快地跳上了床，膝行着凑上前来。

“！”

猝不及防间守护者被推倒在床上，胸口袭来的竟然是无法抗衡的强大力道。女孩的体重整个压在腰间，他动弹不得。滞涩的碰撞声中小小的手指拈起了他脖颈上的锁链。女孩捻弄着链环上的锈迹，奇怪地微笑了一下，放下了它，转而从小钵里捏了些东西出来。

手腕被握住，绿色的草药抹在臂膀渗血的伤口上，愈发剧烈的疼痛过后清凉的感触取而代之。女孩耐心地将药膏涂匀……之后，上药的位置转移到了红肿的乳尖。

按揉的手指激得他浑身一颤，又下意识地张了张嘴，无法表达的守护者只好抬起另一只手摸了摸女孩的头。

“？”

我自己来。——他用眼神向她示意。

“……”

女孩微微皱起了眉，似乎不太放心的样子。

没问题的。——他更用力地看进这双小鹿般的黑眼睛。

女孩似乎看穿了他的想法，挂着不怀好意的微笑，指尖变成了整个手掌在胸口的揉弄，而另一只手干脆拽住了他盖住下身的被单……

“！”

守护者慌乱的抵抗逗得她“咯咯”笑出了声。她轻易摆脱他的阻挡，干脆地把小钵塞进他手里，结束了这怀着天真恶意的善良作弄。她眨了眨大眼睛，无辜的神情让人丝毫生不出责备之心。

啪嗒啪嗒，光裸的双脚在柔软的地毯上踩出轻快的足音。手中捏着小钵目送那小小的背影消失，无论生前死后，面对危机从不退缩的守护者终于如释重负地长出了一口气。

 

++++++++++

 

涂抹完目力所及的伤痕，守护者摸索着给后背也上了药。这并不算什么难事——生前面对创口和血腥的经验足够丰富，丰富到深知自身极限，以及如何忍受苦痛压榨出尽可能多的战力。只是这种认知并不适用于现在。被切断了与阿赖耶的联系，失去魔术的守护者艰难理解把握着现在这具陌生而熟悉的肉体……这种身为生者的体会实在太过久远了，久远到他早已忘却如何自处。

努力研究了半天，守护者终于大致搞懂了手里该是衣服的东西到底怎么穿到身上。上身的衣料大多挂在左肩，袒露出大半胸膛和脊背……这种长袍的设计真是足够古怪。他把应该是腰带的布条束好，系紧与炎热气候相称的皮革制凉鞋，然后试探着站起身来。

腿脚发软，腰部的酸涩和股间的疼痛近乎难以忍受。咬牙迈出一步，撕裂的痛楚让他直接倒在了地上。

压在身下的锁链硌得胸口发痛。他发觉有鲜血正顺着腿根留下。

——果然还是不行。又被无聊的自尊害了一次。他从拿在手里打算还给女孩的小钵里再次沾了些药膏，手指停顿了一下，还是迟疑地向身后探了过去。长袍也真是方便。他自嘲着，粗鲁地撩开单薄的下摆，摸索着给那难以启齿的地方上了药。

抚触伤口让痛感尖叫着撕扯神经，冷汗不由自主地淌了下来。他咬着牙，在血肉柔软的纠缠中将手指送向深处，细致地将药膏抹开。

维持着摔倒的姿势趴在厚重的地毯上等待生效。待痛意被清凉取代，守护者爬了起来，用脏掉的床单胡乱擦拭大腿和手上的血迹，又从旁边的水罐倒出些水来洗手；结果从瓶口流出的却是稠厚的蜜酒，反而将整个手掌弄得黏糊糊的。

他懊恼地拽过床单猛蹭，突然心中一凛。

这种状态，不对劲。

一系列动作都是下意识的。没有扼杀感情的漠然，没有精确的计算，没有势必达成不死不休的觉悟；琐碎平常，就如同真正的生者一般。

他将心中无端涌起的波动强自按捺下去。

——在熟习了时间之外的世界后，又一次被扔进了早就失却概念的现实。将任务失败的工具抛在这里……阿赖耶到底想做什么？

“咕噜咕噜——”

腹中响起的一连串饥鸣打断了迟钝的思考。他按了按作还能痛的胃，明白当务之急是去找点吃的。

这种属于活人的奢侈烦恼……胡思乱想着，他倒了杯蜜酒喝下暂且充饥。用手背揩去唇间溢出的一点液体，抿了抿发粘的唇，守护者离开了这间屋子。


	4. Chapter 4

扶着墙壁挪到门口几乎花光了他所有的力气。腰部的酸涩给行动造成了不小的障碍，守护者走得非常缓慢。

出了门便是花草簇拥的方形院落，庭院中心是哗哗作响的喷泉。他凑近池边，接了一捧泉水清洗手上的污垢，无意间发现池底散乱堆放的是经过粗糙打磨过的大块宝石。

他近乎本能地分析起宝石的成色，得出结论后不由咋舌：活着的时候和成为英灵后果然没什么两样呢，那个奢侈的家伙。

“哈！”

刚刚的女孩子在院落的对面冲他挥手。他抬头笑了一笑，向她走了过去。

庭院宽敞，守护者滞涩的肢体在行走的过程中渐渐恢复了灵活，而女孩耐心地等待他慢慢走近。终于会合后女孩接过他递来的小钵，接着攥住了守护者湿漉漉的手掌。

“唔！？”

我们去哪儿？

在被女孩的怪力拖着不由自主前进的同时守护者急切地想要发问，结果是再次挤出了不成形的气音。女孩却似乎听懂了。她放慢脚步，转过身来微笑着，忽然伸手拍了拍他的腹部，接着指了指自己的嘴。

肚子恰好发出了“咕噜咕噜”的饥鸣。

“呵。”他点了点头表示明白了她的意思，迟疑了一下，还是轻轻地回握了她的手。

女孩的步伐立时更加欢快了。一蹦一跳地，她领着他向前走去。

 

沿着长廊前进了一会儿，他们来到了另一个小一些的院落。缺了喷泉的喧哗他更加注意这里异常的安静；微风吹过繁茂的花木都带不起什么声响。院落中心的一张长桌上陈列着各种食物。而且——

他的瞳孔收缩了一瞬。

吉尔伽美什竟然也在这儿。他侧卧在宽大的软榻上，脚边蜷伏着巨大的狮子，一旁矮桌上的金盘里盛着橄榄、大颗的椰枣和多汁的葡萄。他的金发乱成一团，单手支着腮，狭长的红瞳微微眯起，似睡非睡的样子。

女孩儿已经迫不及待地奔向了食物。吉尔伽美什对他们的到来没有任何反应，只有狮子的耳朵动了一动，原本垂下的头微微抬起，用琥珀色的瞳仁好奇地注视着他们。

现在的自己没有与他抗衡的资本……下意识的自我暗示没能在手中唤出熟悉的双刃，颈上的锁链似乎因这念头而勒紧了些，像个无声的警告。

……

守护者虚握了下手掌。

走一步算一步吧。

至少饿着肚子对战力可没什么好处。他像女孩那样走到桌前，迟疑了一瞬，伸手拿起了一块面包。

有点硬的表皮上有发白的细碎粉末，它们在接触中散落，与的余温一起沾上了他的指腹。他微微张口，咬了下去。

“唔……”

喉中溢出不明的慨叹。一旦下口便无法停止：食物的口感陌生而又熟悉。他咀嚼着，不由自主大口吞咽起来。

已经遗忘的，进食带来的乐趣，某种怀念的感情苏醒了。用几乎称得上是新奇的目光，他研究起了桌上的食物。

食物的品种足够丰富。谷物，豆类，多汁的水果；丰富的肉类，新鲜的鱼虾；主食有糕饼，有面包，还有粘稠的蜂蜜可供蘸食。尝了枣酿的酒和麦酿的酒之后他选择了牛奶，以防这些麻醉人的饮料使感官钝化——他可没忘记之前聊以充饥饮下的那杯蜜酒，还有自己生前酒量实在差强人意的事实。

忙于这些也不代表他能忘记吉尔伽美什的存在。他时不时不动声色地偷眼观察对方。

吉尔伽美什始终没有动过，他无法判断他的小憩是否伪装。只有那只狮子一直很感兴趣地注视着他们的一举一动，它的两只前爪交叠在身前，脑袋微微昂起，尾巴一下下随意摆着。

女孩的吃相实在说不上优雅。她双手抓住羊骨头啃着，弄得满脸是油。守护者看了实在忍不住，拿起一块餐巾给她抹了抹嘴角。

女孩睁大眼睛有点奇怪地看着他，好不容易反应过来，开心地咧开嘴笑了。

“吼——”

野兽的轻吼打破了寂静。俯卧的狮子站起身来。它拱起脊背，打着长长的哈欠；那些用于杀戮的锋利牙齿全都露了出来。

“嗬……嗬……”

女孩发出单调的音节呼唤它。狮子闻声甩了甩头，迈着柔软的步子走近，漫不经心地嗅了嗅后叼走了女孩喂过来的一块肉。

“呵~”

女孩胡乱揪起另一块餐巾蹭了蹭手，迫不及待地蹲下身来揉搓野兽的鬃毛，狮子舒适地眯起了眼睛。享受了一会儿后，它似乎丧失了兴趣，懒懒地扭过身子，将注意力转向了——

自己。

虽然在视线对上的同时便意识到了危险，但属于生者的躯体令他无法及时做出反应。狮子从躬身到跃起只用了一瞬，只一下他便被扑倒在地，里面还剩不少牛奶的杯子脱手飞出，洒了一身之后在石板地上滚出一片杂音。

他死死盯住它琥珀色的眼睛。

生死关头感知会异乎寻常地敏锐起来，细节得以无限放大。在如此近距离的接触下他才发觉狮子的瞳孔是圆的，而并非从前认为的那种和猫一样的竖瞳。滚圆的瞳孔收缩又松弛，他觉得从中读出了杀意和迟疑：它在思考，思考该拿到手的猎物怎么办。

按住四肢的脚爪并没有划伤皮肉，但这家伙实在太沉了，下意识的挣扎根本无法撼动分毫，他能感到手脚因血液流通不畅而开始发凉。野兽的肚腹贴着他的胸口，暖烘烘的体温透过粗糙的毛发传了过来……他告诫自己不能露出一丝畏怯不能移开视线，但也同时觉得传入耳中的心跳异常嘈杂。

他不知道和它对峙了多久。野兽的喉间滚动起细碎的咆哮，热烘烘的吐息喷在颈间，他能看到那些獠牙刺目的闪光。

死亡会在下一刻降临，他的神经绷紧到极点。

 

——什么都没有发生。

因为身后传来了吉尔伽美什的话音。


	5. Chapter 5

_夕阳。_

_迟滞的流云。泛着赤色的天空。_

_那僵硬跪倒的身影与漫山遍野缓缓锈蚀的刀剑殊无分别。_

_死去的风景。微风撩起沙尘。破损的猩红布料微微摇曳。_

_那些贯穿身躯的利刃从内部生长出来。此即起源，此即本体。_

_忘记一切回归初始。这样就好，这样就可以了……_

_……然而本该毫无知觉的武器却有着多余的灵魂。_

_那灵魂做不到一无所觉。他被迫一直注视自己犯下的杀戮。_

_……风开始狂暴起来。呼啸的风声中，刀剑与人形被浑浊的沙尘模糊了轮廓……_

 

++++++++++

 

吉尔伽美什其实一直没有睡着。莫名的梦境干扰了他昨夜的睡眠，让他一整个上午都没什么精神。半梦半醒间女孩儿带着罪魁祸首走了进来，他就有一搭没一搭地偷眼观察起他们。

刺客在看到自己的瞬间露出了一丝迟疑，但很快便恢复了常态，这种自持称得上出色。除却轻微的肢体僵硬，他的每个行动都属于老练的战士，简练精确没有一丝冗余。

然而，来到桌前面对食物时，他却表现出了奇特的笨拙和生疏。

_——“他那时既不会吃，也不会喝。”_

_归来的神妓掩口轻笑，眼波流转，声音悦耳。“他像个孩子一样，被我从旷野中领回，什么都不知道，什么都不会……他之前只喝泉水，吃青草，宴席上的美酒和食物几乎吓到了他。”_

——美酒和食物倒是没吓到他。他只是皱着眉头打量它们，踌躇地拿起，放入口中，接着露出了……相当幸福的表情。

普通的食物竟能带来这样的满足感？他悄悄注视他小心挑拣品尝，心中的兴味逐渐浓烈。刺客进食的动作十分优雅；他发现自己尤其喜欢看他仰头喝下牛奶的样子——那洁白的汁液会打湿浅色的嘴唇，甚至顺着凌厉的下颌线条淌下来。他每一次无意识的舔唇都是那么……

莫名的悸动让他迷惑。漫不经心的思索中，他的宠物悄悄从脚边站起。

 

++++++++++

 

“想干什么？”

吉尔伽美什声调散漫，但警觉的狮子自能听出主人话语中隐含的意味。它将泄露出的杀意收敛回去，小心藏起獠牙和利爪，懒懒眯眼装出人畜无害的假象，喉中咕噜咕噜地开始嗅起刺客全身溅上的牛奶残液。

“唔！”

利齿卡住颈间软垂的锁链玩弄，挂在一侧肩膀的布料被爪子有意无意地剥开，残留着昨夜痕迹的上身整个裸露了出来。刺客推拒着狮子伏在胸口的硕大头颅，在鬃毛触及敏感的乳首时显而易见地打了个哆嗦。

“回来。”

听到这声呼唤后狮子乖顺地放开刺客，无声小跑着回到主人身边，在原来的位置再次俯卧下来。这狡猾的动物很有身为依附的自觉——宠物总是会对主人的新欢满怀警惕，而嫉妒的表达却又很有分寸；这次试探介乎杀戮和玩闹之间，以便在引起明确反感时便果断放弃。吉尔伽美什半支起身子揉了揉野兽的鬃毛，得到一声满意的，带有讨好意味的咕哝。

“过来。”

刺客刚来得及起身，正忙着整理被狮子抓得一片凌乱的长袍。他循声望向他却没有行动，眉宇间盘桓的迷惑显而易见。

并非伪装。他是真的听不懂。吉尔伽美什一边想着，一边将声音放得低沉了些。

“过来。”

 

束缚颈项的锁链像是被拖住，身体踉跄着动了。一片杂乱的脚步声中守护者狼狈扑到对方面前，一把撑上椅背才勉强稳住重心。对方支起的上半身整个罩在自己投下的阴影里，他垂下的视线正好对上那双红色的眼睛。

吉尔伽美什看起来很开心的样子。些微的笑意和朦胧的睡意挂在长长的眼睫上，让视线都跟着柔和起来。挺直的鼻梁上残留一点高温逼出的汗液痕迹，软垂的金发乱糟糟翘起几撮，脸上还带着刚刚俯卧时压出的发红印子……青年生动的形象与久远记忆中的对手如此不同，他从未如此深刻地意识到自己面前是个真正的活人；在此之前，吉尔伽美什更多是压倒性力量的象征，“暴君”概念的具现。

现在他抬了抬下巴，用眼神示意自己在软榻的一侧坐下。

颈上再次传来压迫，他不得不遵从这指令，只是尽量挑了离他最远的地方。对方因这行为皱了皱眉，嘴里轻微地嘟囔了些什么，用手撑着垫子把身子往自己这边挪了挪。

——他枕着自己的大腿躺了下来。

守护者脑中顿时一片空白。吉尔伽美什略微动了动脑袋找了最舒服的位置，满意地合眼，显然是要继续被打扰的午睡。

……这算什么？

守护者好不容易回过神来，刚想把他甩下去就发现自己完全动不了——被这该死的锁链剥夺了行动能力。

女孩儿对自己求救的视线回以了然的微笑，草草咽下了口中食物，伸出胳膊向狮子做出召唤的手势。野兽驯顺地站起身来，摇着尾巴，跟着女孩无声地走出了院落。

这算什么？！

没法反抗。“甩开他”的念头一旦出现他就会失去对身体的控制。对方如此放心入睡也是有恃无恐；很明显，自己得乖乖当个枕头了。

这算什么呢。

过于荒谬的处境令怒气都难以生发。守护者茫然抬起头来，注视着院落之上方形的天空。

澄澈的蔚蓝底色上有几丝淡薄的云。正午已经过去，日光渐渐温和下来。

吉尔伽美什似乎睡熟了，规律的呼吸让自己长袍靠在他嘴边的布料漾起了微微的褶皱。他的嘴角挂着一丝笑意，不曾抿紧的双唇间能看到一点雪白整齐的牙齿。阳光让他高挺的鼻梁投下一道浅淡的阴影，纤长浓密的眼睫带着淡淡的金色，微颤着，敛翅的飞鸟一般。他的睡颜安稳而甜美，像个天真的孩子。

守护者不禁伸手，把一撮粘在他唇边的碎发理到耳后。果然，只要不抱有“吵醒他”的目的，自己的行为就不受限制。

现在的自己无法杀他。失去了阿赖耶识的供给，受困于此的守护者与凡人没有区别。

——体温透过相触的皮肤渗了进来。

首先要解除这个怪异项圈的限制，之后要尽力搜集相关情报。

——膝头的重量沉甸甸的。

存活是前提，之后再慢慢寻找机会……

吉尔伽美什咕哝了一声。守护者的思路猝然中断；结果对方只是用脑袋蹭了蹭他的大腿，轻轻咂了咂嘴，便继续安心地睡了下去。

那么，现在呢……

溅上牛奶的皮肤微微发粘，温吞的思绪和着困倦乱成一团。他自暴自弃地将之归咎于腹中蜜酒泛上的浅薄醉意，就这么顺从地合了眼，放松了全身。


	6. Chapter 6

_悲恸。_

_强自按捺的，混合着破碎喘息的哽咽。_

_他浑噩注视梦境中的真实，注视着前方跪倒在地的身影。_

_他的怀中是他衰弱的躯体。_

_高傲的头颅垂下了。了无生气的长发从他的臂弯滑落到地上……那绿色的发丝在枯萎。_

_愤怒。_

_哀痛。_

_悔恨。_

_还有……深重的恐惧。_

_他听不清，也听不懂他们在说些什么。断续的音响毫无意义地从耳畔滑落，他茫然见证，直到那干裂的指掌从它竭力抚触的面颊滑落，跌落在地上，失却了最后的生气。_

_——徒劳无益的惊慌呼唤停了下来。他明白，他也明白，这一切都已无可挽回。_

_他不再压抑的哭喊响彻了天地。撕心裂肺的惨嚎在他的脑中激起一波强烈的痛楚……_

 

++++++++++

 

_燃烧的火。_

_碎石，枯木，无数的焦尸。曾经生活的地点变为废墟，曾经熟识的人们成为残骸，可供生存的空气也被热浪掠夺一空。_

_……没有希望了。_

_蹒跚前行的小小身体仰面跌倒在灼人的地面上，彻底放弃了挣扎。_

_……根本不可能得救。_

_……大家都死了。我没有资格独自生存下去。_

_茫然向落雨的天空伸出手去。啊，最后所见是如此阴沉的颜色……_

_……无力滑落的五指被攥住了。那发烫的手掌在颤抖。带着温度的水滴落上面颊，男人流泪的面孔占据了视野。_

_——他哽咽着，哭泣着露出笑容。那神情，那神情……_

_看上去是多么幸福啊……_

 

+++++++++

 

他是在黄昏时醒的。

穹顶逡巡着最后一缕残阳。白昼与黑夜的温差很大，偶尔吹过的风已经有些寒冷，带走体温的同时，也把清醒唤了回来。

一片寂静中他听到头顶传来均匀的呼吸声。“枕头”也睡着了。

吉尔伽美什闭着眼打了个哈欠，懒懒抬手，擦了擦嘴角真实存在的口水。

睡了个好觉。

对吉尔伽美什而言，入睡一度成为一项难以履行的责任。自那场离别之后，无数成形不成形的念头将真实与虚像的碎片随意镶嵌，拼凑成无数光怪陆离，而又有迹可循的噩梦。即使不会完全记得，醒来后的残余印象也会让他暴躁烦闷。

所以他选择睡前做些“娱乐”。兴尽后的疲惫能使睡眠深沉，但这饮鸩止渴的效力已然越来越弱。

——不过现在，他找到了新的办法。

回味着隐约瞥见的“别人的故事”，吉尔伽美什舒服地翻了个身，毫不意外地感到自己枕着的大腿肌肉绷紧了。

他饶有兴味地观察着对方：那双钢灰色眼眸中睡意消散的过程正如水汽凝结成冰，由懵懂到清醒，由柔软到冷硬，在二者短暂的交接中能窥见杀手作为“人”的一点残留。他皱着眉瞪着自己，苦大仇深的样子。

这让吉尔伽美什笑出了声。他随意地曲起右腿，轻松地伸直胳膊揉乱了他的一头白发，任性地用拇指揉搓着试图将他眉间簇起的纹路理平。

“去洗个澡吧。”

刺客困惑的眼神让他更开心了。

 

++++++++++

 

自然不是单纯的沐浴了。

他把他按在池壁上，从背后进入了他。

压抑的痛哼已经消散，破损的喉咙现在正漏出灼热嘶哑的喘息。刺客被迫紧贴池壁的指掌在光滑的石面上无处着力，吉尔伽美什伸出手来，将自己的五指嵌入他的指缝，然后紧紧握住。

“你是谁？”

拷问并无意义，语言是无法逾越的壁障。他听不懂，他也没想要得到答案。

“为何而来？”

只是单纯的，想要问出来声罢了。这种颇有意思的小小作弄，非常适合施加在无法回应的新鲜玩物身上。

他捏紧他的下颌，固执地强迫他面对自己。唾液沿着已然无力闭合的唇角滑落，比泉水温度更高的吐息打在自己面上。他灰色的眸子笼罩着湿漉漉的水汽，垂下的白发遮住了眉间深刻的皱纹，让他显得意外年轻和脆弱。

他肆意撕咬着刺客发肿的唇瓣，翻搅他口中乏力瘫软不知迎合的舌。沉沦的表象之下，他眼底一成不变的平静刺激了他，让他感到清醒和愈加高涨的兴奋。

撞击的黏腻水声再次响起，氤氲的热气弥合紧贴的皮肤。刺客难耐扬起的后颈被他叼在口中吮吸，烙印上深深的咬痕。血的猩咸充斥口腔萦绕鼻端。高热的甬道痉挛着收紧了。

“放松……”

他喃喃着，温柔舔舐开始渗出红色的齿痕。

 

+++++++

 

泉水温热的流动软化和加剧了被侵犯的知觉。他竭力忍受，却无法否认那些从脊椎一路蔓延攀上的快感。

很好。

如果他想做的仅仅是这些，如果他留下自己只是为了这些，那就……

那就还有机会。

脖颈上沾了水的锁链变得沉重，阻碍了他本就艰难的呼吸。他听着自己嘶哑的吐气与身后人难解的言语混成一团，昏沉的大脑在热气熏蒸中愈加混沌。

下颌被制住了，脖颈扭转的酸涩摩擦声中他被迫直视对方猩红的眼眸。

——瞳孔如同锁定猎物一般缩成尖细的一线，那眼中的兴味满得几乎溢出。

……这样就好。

他艰难应对着对方令人窒息的吻，终于被松开时虚脱地垂下头去，断续的咳喘听上去如同哽咽。

还不至于绝望。

双腿颤抖着，勉力支撑着身体。他咬紧牙关以忍受新一轮的折磨，在无休止的冲撞中泄露出轻微的呻吟。

他想要的话，那就给他。

还有机会。

秘密不会暴露，任务可以完成。

——几下又狠又深的顶弄。有大股灼热的精液灌入体内。

 _……只要能滞留于此_ ——他大口喘息着缓解太过强烈的刺激，过度消耗的体力令他眼前发黑—— _只要自身的存在继续维系，就仍然……_

会有机会。


	7. Chapter 7

_……空中悬着一轮满月。_

_形制古怪的敞廊。身边形象模糊，腰背微微佝偻的男子。他的声线低哑疲惫，话语短促而断续……单从音响上评判却不乏悦耳。_

_与之相对的，应答的男孩嗓音却清脆而充满活力。用奇异语言进行的交谈他无法理解，只是从男孩的认知中深刻的感受到，一项传承在此完结。_

_——因为男子吐露最后一句欣慰的话语，带着微笑，合上了眼睛。_

 

++++++++++

 

_静默的牢房有灰尘和锈迹。蛛丝在些微的晨光中泛出纤细的银色，其上残留的夜露剔透闪耀。_

_蜘蛛，蚂蚁。墙角的一点青苔和窗框上的几丝嫩草。那些生机是无上的恩赐。_

_他透过铁窗狭小的栅栏看着绞架一点点竖起。_

_一个结局快要来了。_

_——而永恒的任务即将开始。_

 

++++++++++

 

之后的日子便诡异地平淡下来。

他们的相处稳定到一成不变。吉尔伽美什不常出现，一旦现身便直接索取他想要的。三分之二神血的英雄有着惊人的体力和耐性；之后守护者往往会因这过于粗暴的对待而昏睡过去，然后第二天带着浑身的酸痛醒来。

他不得不承认自己几乎习惯了少女的照料。她看尽了他最不堪的情状，笑容却仍旧如此天真。看着她毫无芥蒂地轻快处理脏污的床褥与一片狼藉的自己时，他几乎要错认为这一切是理所当然。

当然不可能。他尽可能地试图帮助她做些事情当做报答，却总是会被她的微笑和摆手——甚至有时是无法抗衡的蛮力——打断。

她似乎只有“照料他”这一项责任。闲暇时她会在宫殿外的花园里玩耍，乐此不疲地奔跑追逐路过的风。而有时吉尔伽美什会带来他的狮子，少女和野兽就会一起度过快乐的时光。独自一人时她常常仰躺在草坪上，晃着腿散乱地给自己打着拍子，双唇微动对着天空唱出无声的歌谣。——她的失语似乎是天生的，却是对此毫不在意的样子。他愿意陪伴她，凭借残留在模糊记忆中的技巧为她编织花环，用草茎折出各种小动物的形状。她会珍而重之地将它们都带进自己的房间，宝贝似地收藏起来。

——那些被折断的草叶永远鲜绿，花朵也从不凋谢。

没错。在这座古怪的宫殿里，时间的流逝仿佛停止。除了他们两人和庭院中的植物，偶尔造访的吉尔伽美什和他所豢养的雄狮，这儿再没有任何活物。小兽，飞鸟，昆虫……该有的，最寻常的一切，这儿竟然全都没有。

很安静。

凝固一般的沉默。

是死的，又是活的。

有时这不正常的停滞会让他恍然错觉自己仍旧身处时间之外的剑丘。然而永夏的气温会在任何略微激烈的动作后逼出汗水，昼夜的更替如此真实，变动的光影会一直提醒他这是现实而非自身的心象。

这里不是夕阳永驻，弥漫赤色硝烟的钢铁荒原。

阿赖耶将他派遣于此，他却发现自己逐渐迷失了原有的目的。

消抹吉尔伽美什似乎是个不可能完成的任务。失去了一切能力，等同于普通人类的他，对拥有三分之二神血的英雄完全构不成威胁。有那缚住脖颈的锁链存在他无法违拗吉尔伽美什的意志。那些微不足道的尝试都轻易被化解了；由此而来的“惩罚”让他回想起来便会因羞耻而颤抖，周身涌起不正常的燥热。

他不得不承认自己已经越来越习惯吉尔伽美什的行为。他对自己身体乐此不疲的探索令守护者感到迷惑。大概，如同饱足的猫儿一般，在兴味彻底消失之前他都会怀着充分的耐心优雅而残忍地玩弄着猎物——他只能想出这一种解释。

在机会到来之前，他必须忍耐下去。

 

在这过于安静的结界里，他所见到的吉尔伽美什常常也是沉默的；王的言语已经在大殿之上，在陈述，命令，甚至威胁和咆哮中用尽了。外界的纷扰耗尽了他的精力，当他回到这儿时，沉默是他的常态。

通常他会做完他想做的，然后离开；有时他莫名来了兴致，就会对怀中的暗杀者随便说上些什么——他无从判断那些古老言词的含义。它们在他生活的时代来临很久很久之前便已消逝在时光中。

那温暖的，属于生者的臂膀环绕着他，覆盖着薄薄肌肉的白皙胸膛贴着他的脊背。他们的心跳在漫长的相处中渐渐同调，他轻微的吐息带着生的热度拂过耳边……他被迫沉浸在无法理解的话语洪流之中，所抱的唯一感慨便是……他的声音很好听。

抛弃了一切成见，单纯的感想。无法理解的烦躁和关于表达的渴望便会在此时悄悄泛上心头，而他会在无意义的尝试之前就把自己唯一能够发出的嘶哑气音吞下。如果身处仅余一人的剑丘还能因绝望而咬牙忍受孤独，有生者就在近旁的此刻，这苦闷似乎也跟着扩大了。

他默默嘲笑着自己的软弱。抑止力的机械竟然还残留着与人交流的愿望？与谁？与这傲慢的王吗？

——除了折辱，他什么都不会施与。

 

++++++++++

 

可供支配的闲暇太多了，守护者探索起了这座宫殿。

过于宽广的宫殿中有无数房间，每一扇门后都是自成一体的世界。当因饥饿或疲惫而决定暂时中止自己的旅程时，只要合上眼睛再睁开，就能回到原本的起点。女孩和王也能随时找到他：空间和距离在此处似乎并无意义……或许时间也是。

他猜测这里和吉尔伽美什的宝库有所关联。没有哪个现实中存在的地点能容纳如此之多的宝藏。这里包含一切，所有想得到与想不到的。单是武器一项就远超他的预期：他甚至见到了相对于这个时代过于超前的枪械。

自己惯用的武器也是。静静陈列的黑白双剑让他心中起了波澜。然而他虽然拥有注视的权利，却无法触碰它们之中哪怕最微不足道的一样——颈上的锁链会限制他的行动。

这种纯粹的观赏是折磨也是消遣。他将大量的时间和精力花在一点点的摸索中，并逐渐能够不再对眼前出现的一切大惊小怪。

 

——但当他偶然发现了那里时，受到的震撼仍旧难以言喻。

泥板。

无数的泥板。

倚着墙壁放置的是已成型的，摊在地上的是半干的。散乱堆放的模具，圆形的和方形的；书写用的尖削芦杆有的完好，有的已经在艰辛的刻写中磨钝或者折断了。湿润柔软未及加工的泥土堆在地上积成小丘；它们还没来得及成为作者心目中的模样。

这便是无形思想得以记录流传的原初。他在莫名的恍惚中缓缓迈步，低着头小心地在杂乱的地面寻找落脚点。他接近了墙壁，抬起的手指无意识地落上干燥泥土的表面——那粗粝的触感几乎弄伤了他。

碰得到。竟然碰得到。

缓缓移动指腹，他抚摸起那些深浅不一，不得其意的勾画。

本该随风而逝的流动言词被缚于粗笨的载体之上，无人解读。这与己相似的境遇引起了他隐约的惆怅。

不合时宜的留存，不会腐烂的尸骸。这永恒的，沉默的……

他的感慨并未持续多久。因为身后悄然出现的王者饶有兴味的红瞳捕捉了他，在守护者惊觉转身的同时，他被狠狠抵在了倚靠着墙壁的泥板上。

他被迫与他交换了一个绵长的亲吻，然后在吉尔伽美什微微的笑意和手指的动作中迅速委顿——王已经在他身上刻下了过于深重的痕迹，他已经学会本能地会给出他索取的。

身体慢慢瘫软下去，那些不明意义的符号划过脊背，留下漫长的，灼灼发烫的印记。他顺着吉尔伽美什不可抗拒的动作倒向地面，感受到了身下那些半干泥土的变形。未及坚硬的泥板上，镌刻的字迹模糊了；那些对他而言本就毫无意义的言词，就这样渐渐失去了可依附的情状。

被语词簇拥的褐色躯体颤抖着。

被侵入，被充满。——这种行为一再重复，最开始的抵触已经变为柔顺的迎合。违背意志的身体不知餍足，本能地开始追寻浅薄的快感。

不该是这样的。闭上眼去逃避吉尔伽美什的注视，手指嵌入粘土，他在逐渐嘈杂的喘息中模模糊糊地想。

——不该是这样的。


	8. Chapter 8

_绿色该是属于“她”的颜色。再没有什么能比“她”更能代表这种氤氲的生气。_

_白皙却不显病态的肤色，柔和到模糊了性别色彩的五官，纤细却不显柔弱的身体线条。光裸的赤足随意摆动，宽大的衣袖和下摆飘舞得无拘无束，拂动起的绿色发丝柳枝一般柔软而坚韧。“她”随口唱着不知名的曲调。那歌声激荡了掠过的风，旷野上每一片草叶，远方繁茂的森林，引起整片大地低沉的应和。_

_“它们”的吟唱融为一体，宏大的声响颤抖着，弥散于天地之间。_

_——那是生命在发声。_

_“她”的眸子有着初生嫩叶般的温柔。那目光——如同半透过叶脉的清晨阳光一般——从渺远的地平回转过来，安静地注视他。_

_“她”笑着，开口说道：_

_“■■，■■■■■■■……”_

 

++++++++++

 

梦境再次终结于未知的语言。

吉尔伽美什早已离去。守护者从一地泥板的残骸中撑着酸涩的身体坐起，抬手捂住额头。

来自吉尔伽美什的记忆以这种方式不断灌进脑中。他推测这是因为自己原本的灵体特质导致了共感的过于敏锐。

最为深刻的回忆会最先展现。梦中人的身份不难推测。那传奇的另一位主角……

也许这能成为契机。

压下杂乱的思绪，守护者稍微清醒了些。动了动身子，感受着干结的粘土附着在皮肤表面的不适，他再次抬头，仰望着四壁那些已经成型的泥板。

梦中不解的言语仍在耳边震颤。强烈的渴望从心底涌现。

……想知道。

想知道这些勾划和那些音响代表着什么。

无论载体是过于柔软的泥土还是无可捉摸的风……

放任这一瞬的软弱在无人处表露，他将面孔埋在双手之中，为这不可实现的愿望深深叹息。

——渴望知晓，在超脱了一切理解的壁障之后，那些文字和话语所蕴含的真实意义。

 

++++++++++

 

_血色的天幕。不祥的黄昏永恒停驻。_

_林立的无数刀剑。_

_半空悬挂的齿轮锈迹斑斑。滞涩的运转带起沉闷的摩擦声，机械而冷漠。_

_红衣的人形跪倒于荒丘之上。他的胸膛中生长出贯穿肉体的刀剑，而他并不因这伤痛而移动一分。_

_杀戮，杀戮，无尽的杀戮。细节模糊，理由淡忘，行为虚化为单纯的概念。_

_习惯了。_

_……该习惯了。_

_然而，既然已经身为机械的一部分，为何还有属于“人类”的情感残留下来。_

_痛苦着，质问着。_

_……没有解答。_

 

“……”

 

吉尔伽美什清醒过来。微微睁眼，他用令人发冷的目光打断了台下漫长琐碎的辩言，傲然开口，宣布了犯案者的命运——立即处死。

王的指令迅速得到执行。侍卫粗糙的手掌堵住将死之人哭嚎喷吐求饶之语的口唇——那些毫无意义的话语将很快消散，他马上就能迎来永远的沉默了。

乏味的声响。

他不耐地叹一口气，单手支腮，目光越过众多惶恐俯伏的身影，看向宽广大殿的尽头。

——那片荒原似乎仍旧残留在视野之中。

除却肉欲，这也是他执着于与他纠缠的原因之一。猎物那双半透明的灰色眸子里沉淀了太多东西，沉默的表象下掩藏着诸多秘密。他抱持兴趣，愿意凭借充分的耐心一一去探寻。

脚边的狮子懒懒地“咕噜”了一声。他垂手揉揉它的脑袋，决定下今夜的去处。

那么，这一次，又可以在共感的梦境中窥见何种真实？


	9. Chapter 9

_月光。_

_娇小的身形，砂金般的发色。_

_少女立于满月之下，沉重的铠甲在月光温柔的抚触下显得轻盈，发蓝的布料在摇曳。清凉的夜风欢畅鸣响。——她手持着风。_

_金属防具些微的撞击声中，少女转过身来。_

_对上那双安稳碧瞳的刹那，所有的痛楚和愤怒尽皆远去。在纯粹高洁带来的震撼中失掉言语，只能呆然凝望，将这美好到虚幻的一幕深深烙进灵魂。_

_声音清冷，少女肃然发问：_

_“□□，□□□□□□□□□□□□□□？”_

 

++++++++++

 

王睁开了眼。

些许暗淡的月光朦胧照亮了室内，他歪了歪头，在逐渐清晰的视野中分辨出了身边人的睡颜。

梦境的源头仍然没有放松紧蹙的眉间。他满脸疲惫，看上去睡得很沉；或者不如说是昏了过去。毕竟激烈无度的性事总会给承受的一方带来过大的负担。

王可不会对自己之前的过分行为感到一丝愧疚。自己的半夜转醒与对方若无其事的安眠激起他微微的恼怒，他一把揽过对方瘫软的腰身，以最舒适的姿势攀附在了刺客身上。

刺客下意识地挣了一下便不再动弹。他没有转醒。

面孔贴上对方微微起伏的胸膛，王倾听着耳畔规律的心跳，睡意又一次涌了上来。

 

++++++++++

 

_时间未知。_

_地点是某个魔术师的工坊。_

_一次任务，与之前的那些没有任何不同。干脆地将威胁世界的存在消抹……本该是这样简单的事情而已。_

_他伴随螺旋的风压无声降临。隐秘的地下室中，丝毫不知厄运已至的魔术师正背对着他，专注凝视悬于空中的精巧机械。黄铜色的金属间由丝丝电流连缀，蓝白两色的光晕弥散，微微勾勒出近似孔洞的形状。_

_“根源”。这个魔术师的奋斗成果已经非常接近了。_

_——可惜永远不可能真正到达。无谓的感慨从心头略过，他漠然机械地搭箭上弓。而这次的目标足够警觉，她猝然转身。_

_那面容印入眼中的那一刻，本该沉寂的灵魂战栗了。难以言喻的惊惶蔓延全身；浓烈的不甘，痛彻的悔恨，烧灼的悲哀……哀嚎质问命运不公的冲动让他牙关打战。_

_为什么。_

_无数的平行世界，几近于无的概率。_

_为什么会是她。_

_……为什么，会是他来杀她。_

_魔术师一袭发暗的红衣如同干涸的血色，衬得一头长长黑发色彩愈加鲜明。她的眼角已经有了细小的皱纹，苍色的眸子里沉淀了时光，曾有的冒失和急躁已然消磨殆尽——这些属于生者的生动痕迹让他心如刀绞。她躬身摆出戒备的姿势，看清他时不由得瞪大了眼睛，发出一声小小的惊叫。_

_那失态只是一瞬。深重的怀念化作笑意，在弧度优美的唇边勾起。_

_啊，就是这熟悉的神情。这就是他从少年时就暗暗憧憬的，仅仅属于有着耀眼存在方式的家伙，那种独一无二的……_

_带着那笑容，用清亮依旧的声音，她说：_

_“□□□□□，□□。”_

 

□□。

 

发音的震颤残留在耳畔。将醒的朦胧中，王将句尾不知含义的音节死死咬住。

 

+++++++++++++++

 

守护者是被一阵奇怪的压迫惊醒的。

一睁眼便对上吉尔伽美什放大的脸和狭长的红瞳。他凑得太近了，眸中包含的天真兴味在帘隙泄入的晨光中闪闪发亮。他攥住对方不怀好意向下探去的手，紧了紧堪堪遮住小腹的毯子，感受着腰间已经熟悉的酸胀，忍着头痛思考该如何应付一清早就如此兴致勃勃的对方。

“嘶……希……”

吉尔伽美什发出古怪的音节。开始时守护者并未重视——听不懂的音响在耳边流逝得太多，他已然放弃猜测其中的意义。他疲惫地皱眉，胡乱地挣了几下只想要快点脱身。

然而这次吉尔伽美什执着异常。他的手脚压制着他的四肢，整个人撑在他的身体上方，歪着头，一遍又一遍地努力尝试。

“嘶……喽……”

变形的震颤带着笨拙的生涩和残忍的好奇。他似乎在模仿什么，像是某种并不存在于这个时代的语言，某个特定的词语……

“Shirou”

守护者的双目惊诧地张大，浅灰的虹膜颤抖着。他的反应落在吉尔伽美什眼里，让他露出了满意的笑容。

“士郎。”

他又重复了一遍，发音更加接近了这词语原本的样子。

“士郎。”

 

停滞的几秒过后，刺客疯了一般挣扎起来，又像以前无数次那样被轻易压制回去。他发狂地撕扯阻止他杀死他的锁链，并不尖利的指甲抓破了锁骨的皮肤折断在构成链环的坚硬金属前，最终被王的指掌牢牢制住。嘶哑的哀叫声中身体被强行打开，而后沦陷于本能的欲望；他不堪忍受的泪水这次比任何时候来得都快。

 

高热的恍惚中眼前掠过纷乱的影像。

满月。猩红枪尖。灼亮宝石。蓝白冷色光影，长弓，爆裂气浪，废墟、漫长宣读、麻绳、绞架……

他憎恨这些。已成终局的他，憎恨这一切不幸的开端。这简单的音节炸开脆弱的封缄让记忆决堤而出，尘封已久的过往被一个词语悉数翻开……他陷入往昔的幻境不可自拔。

 

**他说出来了。**

眼角渗出的液体被柔软的舌舐去。

**他知道了。**

无处着力的臂膀发狠地搂住王低垂的汗湿颈项。

**完结之物被窥探，被评判。自以为无人知晓的过去被重新挖出，伴随结痂创口生生撕裂的疼痛——**

**他本以为自己已经不再在乎。**

 

发烧的头脑忽然一凉。王从宝库的光澜中取出了什么，倾斜手腕将精致器皿中散发奶香的乳白液体淋上他的顶心。空了的容器化为金色的光粒消散，腾出的手掌落上他的头顶，粗鲁地揉搓他被打湿后现在变得驯顺些的短发。

“那是你的名字吧。”

他的声音悦耳，发出的音节古怪扭曲。

“……”

顶心灵药的清凉直沁入大脑，耳边响起了自己深长的抽气声。

他听懂了。

他能听懂了。这个时代的语言。

“啊……呵……”

声音没有回来，但当时的他无暇注意。

耳膜轰轰作响。杂乱的音响骤然间有了含义。已然失却的秩序再度回归，一切困惑理所当然地消弭。所有曾经的彷徨并无意味，黑白的静默被色彩的洪流冲刷殆尽——

另一个世界封闭的门扉轰然洞开，记忆中残存的零散音节寻回了它们的本质，意义的洪流将岌岌可危的理智冲刷殆尽……

过度的震撼让他眼前发白，直到吉尔伽美什的话语和动作将他拽回现实。

“士郎。”

他出身之地的语言，他曾经拥有的过去。在粗暴的撞击和无尽的缠绵间，这不合时宜重复的音节宛如诅咒。

“士郎。”

他艰难地支起上身凑近，绝望地试图用自己的双唇制止对方开合的唇瓣——即使这姿态近乎索吻。

“士郎。”

没有用。没有用处。这变得含糊的词语回荡在耳边，震颤口腔湿热的粘膜，和着高烧般的吐息充满肺部，一直落上砰砰作响的心脏。

 

 

 

“士郎。”


	10. Chapter 10

仰面瘫在床上的身体被搂起，调整了姿势。吉尔伽美什让他坐上自己的大腿，任由他半倚着他喘息。

“来，自己做。”

刚刚取回意义的音节灼烫而新鲜。那动人震颤挟裹的猥亵含义在耳膜间轰响着成倍放大——他甚至未及从上次高潮的眩晕中醒来，便掉入了下一个情欲罗织而成的深渊。

这深渊是冰冷的。但他毫不怀疑其下涌动着喷薄欲出的岩浆。

“做给我看，士郎。”

结尾的称呼轻佻而亲昵。曾经作为“名字”的词语再次在心中点燃愤怒。身下的器官因这话语蕴含的意味已经本能地起了反应；他转动酸涩的颈骨，缓慢而坚定地摇了头。

他知道自己逃不掉，却仍然怀抱侥幸尽力挣扎。能够理解对方话语的现在他没有理由回避这要求，而可能的谈判和转圜被不能发声的困境扼杀，他只能冒着激怒对方的风险，用最干脆的方式表达拒绝。

“听话。”

温热的吐息打上耳畔，匀称的臂膀从身后环了上来，在过深肤色的映衬下白得甚至有些刺眼。他的胸膛紧贴着他的肩胛，之前淌下的汗水在接触的皮肤间蹭出黏着的声响。

“乖一点……”

微微发痒的触感。金色的短发在颈间磨蹭。他能想象出那双赤红蛇瞳慵懒眯起的样子：迷人的璀璨，闪耀着志在必得的玩味盯着自己开始挺起的下身。“不然的话，就只能叫‘她’来帮你了。”

他浑身紧绷，强烈的情感波动让抿紧的双唇都打起了哆嗦。

那个女孩。她天真的黑眼睛在脑中一闪而过。

“呵……”

发颤的指掌犹疑向下，身后的人发出一声轻笑。他咬牙，明白吉尔伽美什早已摸透了自己的心思：他太过习惯独自背负。即使已经无数次被她见证欢爱后的情状，顽固的自尊也会让他因为这微不足道的恐吓继续妥协下去。

“弄出来一次就好。”吉尔伽美什善解人意地下令。“本王知道你没什么经验。”

他的自渎经历的确乏善可陈。单纯发泄生理欲求的行为，无奈而仓皇，总是一个人躲在暗处怀着满心羞愧迅速解决……肮脏的白浊溅上掌心时，如释重负的轻松甚至强过高潮的快感。

这是……不该做的事。

没有人曾发觉，也没有人抱以嘲笑，只是固有成见给自身施加的束缚无法挣脱。他僵硬地将半勃的性器置于掌心，闭起眼不看这丑陋的景象，紧紧皱着眉，粗鲁地上下撸动起来。

之前残留的体液起了作用。即使动作毫无章法，滑腻的“咕啾”还是渐渐变得响亮。因这简单的刺激手中的器官就变得愈发硬挺……然而……

无法高潮。

还记得对方温度和质量的后穴未及闭合，之前灌注的精液缓慢渗出的触感如同电流鞭笞神经，带来一阵阵尖锐的空虚。他慌乱地用手指刺激龟头，揉搓两颗发烫的卵囊，穷尽一切手段却迟迟无法将自己送上顶点。

身体已经堕落到了这种境地吗……鼻中泄出压抑的闷哼，他怀着绝望重复着徒劳的努力，直到不断动作的指掌被身后人轻轻伸手攥住。

“这样不行。”

吉尔伽美什顺滑的声线里有种美酒掺毒般危险的甘美，令人下意识地想把被蛊惑的身心一同交付，全然委顿于支配带来的安稳。他仍然紧闭着眼，任由身后人灵活的手指耐心引导他温柔抚触每个褶皱每条沟壑，指腹在怒张的顶端流连，轻缓摩擦。

不是动作，而是“被他触碰”这一事实让高烧的体温再次上升。喘息声愈发刺耳，他死死攥住床单以分散精力的左手被对方轻易掰开捉紧，牵引着，向身下摸去。

“！”

猝不及防，身体像尾脱水的鱼一般猛地向前弹起。自己的手指陷入饥渴翕动的后穴，那柔软纠缠的触觉和急窜而上的快感让他在一瞬的紧绷后不由自主地开始发抖，想要逃避却被执拗的对方牢牢固定。淫靡的水声中，吉尔伽美什引导着他抽插起来：指尖，一节指节，整根手指，然后增加到两根，三根。

“睁开眼。”

轻轻的啄吻落在泛红的眼角。他眨了几下眼，将睫毛上挂着的泪水抖落。

“……啊、唔……”

全身的血液“轰”地冲上头顶，整个人因这冲击抖得近乎痉挛。正对着视线前方，离床不远的一处遮掩着的猩红帷幔现在滑落在地，露出了安置其后的宽大铜镜；镶嵌在沉重底座中的镜面并不光滑，发黄变形的映像不甚清晰，守护者过于出色的视觉和观察力却恰恰能让这暧昧的模糊产生比悉数暴露更为下流的联想。

纠缠的赤裸肢体。这种……不堪的……

“好好看着。”

镜中，吉尔伽美什的神情充满愉悦。他放松了对他的钳制和引导，转而扶住他的双肩稳住他摇晃的身形。

“看清楚。”

他滑腻的吐息打在颈间，那湿热一瞬便散去，只有冰冷的触感残留下来。

“别再耗了，快点弄出来比较好吧？”

他的嗓音发哑。已然勃起的器官顶在尾椎处磨蹭，自己臀下压着的大腿肌肉也兴奋地绷紧了。

“……咕……”

颤抖地扬起下颌，他狠狠咬唇，强迫自己直视镜中的淫靡景象。

矜持是属于生者的特权，对死去的自己没有任何意义。拖延并不能改善现状；既然没有拒绝的资本，那就给他想要的，然后快点结束就好。

——快结束这一切。能早上一秒都行。

将尊严悉数抛下的同时感到一丝释然，暴露些许的灵魂再次蜷进早已熟悉的伪装背后躲避起来。他找回了身为守护者的自觉，找回了舍弃情感，成为单纯工具的感受：既然身体已经习惯在吉尔伽美什的占有中高潮，那么……

前方的抚慰没有放松，后方的手指竭力模仿着对方侵入的动作。扩张，抽插，捻弄，抠挖，凭借残留的记忆耐心地摸索寻找最为敏感的部位。

“嗯！……”

甜腻的呻吟滑出唇角又被强行咽下。他颤抖着，长长地呼吸，发软的手指继续毫不犹豫地刺激充血的那点，同时攥着前端的手掌微微用力。

“唔！……哈……”

性器抽搐着喷发了。最后达到的高潮是异常的，白浊的精液一股股断续溢出。可怖的眩晕中他无力地仰倒下去，整个落入身后人用怀抱铸起的绵软桎梏。

“做得很好。”

毫不吝啬的赞美和着一点喘息叠着疲惫造成的耳鸣响起。吉尔伽美什掐着他发软的腰将他微微抬起，掰开痉挛的腿根，十指嵌入臀肉，指腹抚过柔嫩入口周围堆叠的褶皱。

“哈、哈啊……呜……”

对方坚挺的顶端在此时过分敏感的穴口摩擦。已被榨干，却因这挑逗再次颤巍巍挺立的性器甘美地疼痛着。高潮的快感还未退去，过于强烈的刺激让他无法遏制地轻声呜咽。

“想要吗？”

不需要进一步的诱导他便昏乱地点了头。空虚的下身无意识地吮吸对方能给自己带来解脱的器官，抽搐着一张一合，纯粹出自本能地邀请着。

“啊！！……嘶……哈……咕……”

无措的喊叫中他胡乱摆着头，身体后仰成即将折断的弧度。他所渴求的，热烫坚挺的凶器终于进入渴求的顺滑甬道，由于下落的体重，楔入得又狠又深。

“不准闭眼。”

吉尔伽美什的命令因为略显急切的吮吻和啃噬而变得模糊不清。他勉强将眼皮掀开一丝。

铜镜忠诚地映照真实。乏力的褐色躯体被操纵着上下颠簸，无法咬合的微张嘴角溢出透明的涎水，迷蒙的灰色眸子和发红的眼圈掩在蓬乱垂下的白发间，显出崩溃的前兆。吉尔伽美什淡粉的指尖摸索到胸口肿胀的两点异色肆意揉捏，激起嘶哑的低叫和甬道痉挛的收缩。施暴者下身淡金的体毛早就被自己股间淌下的汁水淋得湿透，尺寸骇人的性器不厌其烦地碾过被撑开到极点的肿胀穴口，过深的肤色也掩饰不住腿根和臀间青紫的指印和被磨到发红的痕迹了。自己身前不曾被照拂的性器自顾高昂，随着对方的抽送上下晃动，吐出淫靡的透明黏液；毫无疑问，下一次的高潮已经不远了。

**好好记着。**

理智超脱于堕落的肉体，悬浮在糜烂的交合之外，以旁观者的视角冷硬提醒。

**这就是他想要的。**

他无处着力的手掌在虚空中茫然挥了几下，转而向后找寻对方的脖颈和腰肢乞求依靠。因为吉尔伽美什激烈的顶弄和掌中残留的粘稠体液，指节和甲缘在汗湿的皮肤上连贴紧都做不到，只能随着过快的节奏颠簸着上下滑动。

**你对他而言，就只能派上这种用处罢了。**

灼热的硬物再次倾轧过充血的弱点时他痉挛着攀紧了他，在语无伦次的哀叫中身不由己地再次登上顶峰。眼前炸裂的白光让他有种即将毁灭的震悚，而绞紧下身后随之而来的激烈灌注让他在灼烫的饱足感中瑟瑟发起抖来。

视野颠倒。他彻底虚脱的身体被翻转过来按在床铺上，腰臀被粗暴抬高，开拓得松弛柔软的穴口被毫不留情地再次进入。

如同野兽交合的姿势。他艰难地用手肘撑住前后颠簸的身体，将沾满泪水唾液的面孔与一瞬的软弱一同埋进布料的褶皱。

**多余的情感只会虚掷。**

**即使知晓言语的含义，他也并不是可以与之交流的对象。**

**——那些言词，只会带来另一种新鲜的折辱罢了。**


	11. Chapter 11

_“又见面了啊，士郎。”_

_无法回应。即使浑身的每一个细胞都在嘶吼着命令自己停下，抑止力的机械仍旧身不由己地举弓，颤抖的指间勾勒出箭矢的形状。_

_脱手而出的宝石在空中闪烁，其间充斥的魔力炸裂开来，足以移平房屋的威力被半透明的光盾悉数拦截。英灵与人类间的战斗因为压倒性的差距而乏善可陈；“赤原猎犬”幻化成的箭矢毫无悬念地贯穿魔术师仓促布置的防御，呼啸声中将她狠狠钉在墙上。_

_“目标必死”这一条件达成后抑止力给了它的机器短暂的自由。他无暇思索此中隐含的意味，狂奔上前，赶在箭矢爆裂前将它从她的胸前拔出，手臂发力远远甩开。_

_轰然巨响，背后爆炸的威力让这座地下的工房坍塌了一半。飞溅的沙石中他接住她软倒的躯体，眼睁睁看着她一尘不染的白衬衫被心口喷涌的血液浸透。_

_她的血沾上他的手掌、皮甲和本就鲜艳的圣骸布，很暖。真的很暖。他却在这温度中浑身发冷，牙关不由自主咯咯打战。_

_“咔哒”_

_硬物碎裂的轻响。她迟缓地半睁开眼，艰难抬手，从胸口贴身的衣袋里摸出了熟悉的银色链子。_

_受了冲击的宝石上，裂痕正在持续扩散。他茫然伸手，它却在他指尖触碰到的一瞬完全崩毁，散成难以计数的碎块落在血污的布料上。_

_“啊。碎掉了。”_

_喃喃叹息着，她咳出一口血来，其中夹杂着破损的内脏。那发暗的红色在视野中烧灼，浓烈的铁锈味——比以往任何一次都要浓烈的腥气——激起他痉挛的呕吐欲望。_

_“别，士郎。”她安慰地攥紧他颤抖的指尖。“这不是……你的责任。”_

_又一股血呕了上来。吐出淤血后，她的呼吸顺畅了些，话语也变得连贯了。_

_“妄图挑战禁忌的魔术师本就抱着死亡的觉悟。”她平静地陈述，被染红的唇角勾起惨淡的笑意。“抑止力必然会对这触犯做出反应……只是没料到，阿赖耶还真派了你来……”_

_“也不能这么说……”她的声音小了下去，近乎自言自语。“其实，它是回应了我的祈愿吧……回应了我自己到现在……都没真正弄明白的东西。”_

_心头的赘肉。她悄悄比了比这个口型，而他当然没有浪费时间去点破这个小小的秘密。_

_“虽然现在告诉你也没什么意思了……”她的两颊泛起淡薄的红晕，仿佛仅存的血色都聚集在了那里，“我大概是，想救你啊。”_

_“要将你从‘世界’的手中抢回来，这种事情也只能从‘根源’寻找答案了吧……别自作多情哦！”她急急补充，“所谓的根源，抑或是救你，都只是我任性的决定罢了。既然选择了身为魔术师的人生，再不去做些真心想做的事情，不就太亏了吗？这一切和你没有任何关系……呵，说了你也不会听的吧。”_

_她满是悲伤，却又有些促狭地笑着，沾血的手掌抚上他淌满泪水的脸颊。_

_“活下去，士郎。虽然用‘活’这种说法并不准确……”_

_她轻轻发着抖，唇色青白，苍蓝的眼眸开始失却焦距。_

_“坚持住。别忘了你曾经是谁，别被时间打败。会有办法，总会有办法，能……”_

轰隆隆的杂音湮没了她最后的话语：被毁的地下工房整个坍塌了。

 

++++++++++

 

**——总会有办法，能脱离这悲哀的轮回。**

 

++++++++++

 

_他在剑丘之上放声痛哭，那哀鸣凄惨如同将死的野兽。他撕心裂肺地咳着，胃液胆汁甚至大口的鲜血一起呕了上来，溅上不毛的荒野与沉默的剑丛。长久的孤独已经让他已然忘却言语；他高扬起头，让毫无意义的喑哑哀嚎充斥整片铁锈色的天空。_

_他被自己对整个世界的责任缚住了。他逃不掉。_

_无限累积的痛苦是无底的深潭，他却无法让自己溺毙其中。_

_满是擦伤的双拳发狠地捶打地面。本来攥在掌心，按在心口，直到死亡都不曾放手的坠链滑脱了，沉没在被泪水湿透的尘土里。_

_——他已不再有资格拥有这拯救的象征。因为善意本身已被自己亲手扼杀。_

 

++++++++++

 

“听懂”的同时意味着“看懂”。猜测与联想举一反三，无解的语音蕴含秩序，杂乱的符号也因为共通的理解而有了含义。

但语词连缀的方式还需要摸索学习。他长久地滞留在放置泥板的大厅里，用双手抟起柔软的粘土，捡起散落的芦棒试探着模仿那些上粗下细的笔划。

在吉尔伽美什再次出现之前，他终于掌握了那几个语词。

 

++++++++++

 

那是个清晨，守护者正陪着女孩打发时间。

他们选了一片草木茂盛的旷野玩起了捉迷藏。顾自生长不受拘束的植物昂然挺立，高到只要女孩弯下腰来就能把她小小的躯体悉数掩盖。

女孩狡猾轻盈如同野生的小兽，她借助风吹草叶的微动悄悄移着身子，但守护者可是相当老练的猎手。他带着足够的谨慎接近目标，在即将得手之际却被一阵本能的危机感驱使回头。

他的直觉一如既往地没有落空。——不远处，吉尔伽美什正在向他们走来。

一阵窸窣中女孩从藏身的草木中窜出，夸张地比了个“哇”的口型，接着就灵活地溜到一边去了。他听到了她小小的一声叹气；吉尔伽美什这次没有带来他的狮子，她会寂寞上一阵了。

“……”

守护者留在原地等待，竭力提醒自己挺直脊背。

乌鲁克的王踏着草叶前行。那些未干的露水在他过长的白衣上留下深色的痕迹和草木的清香，衣摆带下的成熟草籽与布料一瞬亲吻之后便满足地跌进土壤。些微的晨风拂动他柔软的金发，逐渐强烈的阳光在宝石般的红瞳中点点闪烁；他狭长的瞳孔深不见底。

待王足够接近，守护者迅速从怀中摸出早就准备好的东西递了过去。

“嗯？”

吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，伸手接过了那块不大的泥板。

他有点费劲地辨认那些歪扭的刻痕，为了确认含义双唇微动着念出声来。守护者不由得回忆起自己笨拙操纵尖削芦梗刻下这些的情景；他甚至为自己一定不甚标准的笔划产生了一点不必要的羞耻。

“……你想要声音？”他终于肯抬头看他。刺客沉默地点了点头。

“呵……”

他淡薄的轻笑里含着种难以言说的愠怒。

“沉默是种难得的美德。没了它你肯定更容易惹本王生气。”他将尽完职责的泥板随手抛到一边，扬起的指尖轻柔触碰刺客皮肉血脉下脆弱的喉骨，微眯起双眼，感受他凸起的喉结紧张地上下滑动。

顺着他手指的动作刺客驯服地抬高下颌。他的目光从比他高一点的地方投下——这一成不变的平静令人心生憎恶。

“不过……”吉尔伽美什唇角上扬，勾起的那点笑意十足淫邪，却又干净得不可思议：“要是你真能开口，在我上你时倒是能听到些新的花样了。”

那笑容消失得很快。——守护者并不惊讶，他早已习惯了王的反复无常，并且知晓自己终究会得到一个答复。

“交换总得是等价的。”他冷冷地说，“你准备好了？”

守护者悄悄攥了下拳，再次坚定地点了头。

“那就好。”

吉尔伽美什自然地牵起他转身迈步，出人意料的亲昵让守护者下意识地甩开了他的手。这拒绝让王眉间一跳，强自按捺的怒意又明显了一些。

“怎么？非得用链子拖着你？”他拽着他脖颈上的锁链强迫他低头，狠狠瞪视了那双钢灰色的眸子一阵。刺客眼中不卑不亢的神色一如既往，他磨了磨牙，愤愤地摔开锁链，再次一把抓过他的手，像个赌气的少年一般甩过头去，大步拖着他离开。

“……”

粗糙的指掌挣了一挣，最终还是僵硬地滞留在了他的掌握中。


	12. Chapter 12

曾在守护者与吉尔伽美什的战斗中损毁的大殿现在焕然一新。宽广的空间被逐渐盛大的阳光充满，猩红的地毯，彩绘的壁画，点缀的金漆以及工艺繁复的各种装饰闪闪发光；只有最深处层层台阶拱卫的王座仍旧隐没在黑暗中。那王权的象征由整块冰冷的石料雕刻而成，粗糙，坚硬，朴素到与这殿堂格格不入。

吉尔伽美什端坐于王座之上，守护者遵从他的指示立于其后。王的狮子从大殿一角的阴影中缓缓踱出，柔软的脚掌踩在地毯上，没发出一点声音。它琥珀色的瞳仁瞥了他一眼，晃了晃尾巴似乎算是打了招呼，接着伏下身子，安稳地卧在了主人脚边。

时间到了。传令官发出宣告，那些臣子开始进入殿堂。他们鱼贯而入，谦卑地低头前行，待到统一的行礼被王接受后才敢略微抬起头颈。守护者的存在激起了一片轻声的议论，那些细微的言词很快便如被风吹皱的水面般若无其事地恢复了平静。短暂地落在他身上的目光或节制或锐利，充满探究和打量；那些权贵大多有着斑白的发须和层叠的皱纹，显然也具备与年龄相称的智慧和狡猾。他不得不注意到他们中的一个少年：那孩子明显太过年青，有着璀璨的金发和白皙的皮肤。比起那些老者他显得要大胆很多，好奇的翠绿眼眸直直盯着他不放，在被身旁人狠狠扯了一把之后才不情愿地低下头去。

这些相比另一件事都不再重要。所处空间的变化让他能够确定囚禁自己的那座宫殿位于与世隔绝的结界中。他现在身处的“真正的外界”属于神代，此时玛那还远未枯竭；他能感受到大气中充盈的魔力，浓厚到只需取用便能任意施放魔术。

然而颈上的锁链扼杀了这一切实现的可能；这束缚切断了魔术回路与大气的共鸣，他无法将魔力转换成需要的形态。他极力思索该如何扭转现状利用这一难得的优势，直到思路被下方响起的话语打断。

是那些臣子。他们一一上前，脚尖谨慎地在通往王座的第一级台阶前停下，谦卑地低着头，将国的近况汇报给王：建成的堤坝需要配给更多奴隶维护，医者调制的草药遏制了瘟疫蔓延，谷物长势喜人，羊毛产量丰富，河道不再淤塞，更多的商人乘坐船只顺流而下来到这里，希求进入环城的资格……

那来自异域的商人头领在厚重的地毯上深深俯伏，用口音生硬却腔调油滑的辞藻表达对王的敬意，惶恐地献上最珍贵的供奉以换取在此地经商的权力。

那最珍贵的供奉由璀璨的珠宝装饰。再洁白的象牙也要在她的肤色前败下阵来，再圆润的珍珠也远不及她光洁的额头，再纯净的宝石也无法比拟那双怯生生含着哀愁的湛蓝眼眸。她太过柔弱了，轻薄的纱衣掩饰不住行礼时浑身的微颤。

王无聊地打了个呵欠，随口将她赠与了先前守护者注意到的那个少年。商人因这变数而吓白了脸，在震悚中却得到了王的应答：

“本王不缺少任何东西，不过因这敬畏我赐给你你想要的。”

被指名的少年上前，轻柔地牵起了少女。他用赞叹的目光凝视她的面容，而她羞涩地低垂了头；他应付着随口感谢了王的恩赐，迫不及待地领着她离开了大殿；其间他们紧握的手没有一刻松开。

沉浸在狂喜中的异乡人退了下去，新的诉求接踵而来。人们用繁复而谨慎的辞藻小心地表达意愿，却每每被王简短地指出伪饰后的真意，因这洞察哑口无言。合理的祈望得到满足，心怀叵测的因被揭穿而跪在地上发抖，根据冒犯的程度受到不同的惩罚。

 

这重复的一切不久便令人厌倦了。狮子无趣地晃着尾巴，而守护者纯粹凭着习惯下意识维持着端正的站姿。吉尔伽美什的手肘撑在王座的扶手上，托着腮，从守护者的视角能看到他懒懒出声时细微的神情变化。

从清晨到正午，一切平稳地进行着。短暂的用餐时间他们也继续听着那些话语。吉尔伽美什咀嚼着多汁的葡萄，而刺客乖顺地用白布拭去他唇角溢出的汁液。

“很没意思。”随手扔给他一块面包时吉尔伽美什顺口抱怨着，“但是不得不做。”

被带上来等待判决的囚犯双腿一软扑倒在地，又被粗暴地推搡着勉强站起身来。守护者锐利的视线很容易就捕捉到了他被缚的双腕，察觉到了那残忍的小花招：这种捆绑的方式能给脱臼的手腕带来剧烈的疼痛。——但这相对于他确凿无疑的罪行来说又算什么呢。无谓的同情还未生发便已经破灭。

王的抱怨让正喋喋不休阐述罪状的臣子恐惧地住口，俯伏在地不停地发着抖。狮子发出轻蔑的咆哮，而吉尔伽美什伸手阻止了它。

“说啊，接着说下去。”他带着一丝嫌恶下了命令。

于是照旧。王做出判决，守护者冷眼看囚犯绝望瘫软的躯体如死狗一般被拖了出去。

曾因这变故一时停滞的话语再次开始流淌。它们实在太多，太多，太多了；守护者恍惚觉得这大殿正被不断涨起的语词淹没，无处宣泄，无可逃避，所有的人都将遭受注定的灭顶之灾。

——这幻觉没有成为现实。一切就这样继续了下去。罪人得到了该有的惩罚，功臣得到了合理的赏赐，人们重复着前来又离开……直到黄昏，今日的事务才终于宣告终结。

那些侍卫和仆从在行过礼后鱼贯而出，很快就像从未存在过一般消失干净。

阴影和沉默已然侵占了大半的殿堂。吉尔伽美什放松了身体。他的脊背彻底塌了下来，孩子一般完全伸展了手脚，打了个大大的哈欠。

“这座位很不舒服。”他抱怨着，懒懒地仰过头去，视线和指尖一起抚上了守护者的面颊。

“一个公正的王会慷慨地赐给他的臣民他们乞求的东西，只要合理，只要他们付出或者愿意付出代价……不过这鉴别过程实在有够乏味。”

“太多话了。他们太多话了。一天又一天听着这些令人生厌的东西……”

声音渐低，语调中强烈起来的憎恶被勉强压了回去。他转而躬身抚摸起狮子硕大的头颅，用手指缠绕着一缕鬃毛玩弄。

“去吃点东西吧。”他拍了拍它的脊背。狮子顺从地摇了摇尾巴，转身无声离去。吉尔伽美什一把拽下了自己的项链；沉重的耳饰也伴着钝响扔在地上。

“有言语就有欺骗。不过既然乞求，本王便会满足你的要求。”

他面对着空旷的大殿这样说着，表露出的那一点软弱变得冰冷了。守护者维持着沉默；他早就明白自己的代价需要预先支付。

吉尔伽美什恢复了端正的坐姿。如同先前面对众人一般，他用威严的声音对着身后人下了命令：

“到这跪下。”


	13. Chapter 13

“唔……嗯……”

粘稠的水声。浑浊的喉音。

这响动在逐渐变暗的殿内回荡。遵循着一成不变的规律，金红的夕阳被黑暗步步蚕食，将不该为人所知的一切笼罩在冰冷的阴影里。他眨掉由于呼吸受阻而渗出的一点泪水，动了动单膝着地的右腿以减轻皮肉与地毯摩擦的疼痛，继续把注意力集中在唇舌的动作上。

“只是这种程度，可无法取悦本王啊。”

爱抚的手指在发根激起战栗。他把头抬起一点，模糊的视野上方能勉强分辨出支配者的形象：一个黑色的轮廓，艳丽的金发红瞳在最后一丝暮光中存在昭然。他左手半支着腮接受他的生涩侍奉，眼神中几乎带着一丝怜悯。

他继续用脆弱的粘膜感受对方的欲望，然后不得不承认自己其实对他不甚了解。他在自己身上施加了那么多，那么多绵软的枷锁；他被困其中，无力察觉。

“哈……唔……”

胀大的器官塞满了整个口腔，发麻的舌头丧失了活动空间。踟蹰不前的努力中他艰难吞咽，生涩的摸索实在耗时太久……

——直到他被失却耐心的手指扯紧头发，吉尔伽美什的腰身重重往前一挺。

“唔！……咳咳！……咳，咳咳……哈……”

深入喉咙的顶弄引起强烈的呕吐感，他本能挣扎着后退，单手支住仰倒的身体，险险要从陡峭的台阶上滚落下去。

“牙齿。磕到了。”

刺客剧烈的咳嗽没有打动吉尔伽美什给他喘息的机会。从他的声音中分辨不出情感，“本王准许你放弃。这对你来说是有难度……嗯？”

刺客摆手打断了他的话语。他扯下长袍挂在左肩的布料，抓着它揩净了满脸的泪水和唾液。他将碍事的额发捋起，然后抬起脸来。

曾被掩藏的锋利眉线微微簇起，细密的白色睫毛湿漉漉的，浅灰虹膜中满盈着的疲惫和冷定被些微的泪雾浸润出钢铁的灰败。这机械还未完成任务，所以它的运作不会停下。——那视线和隐含的意味让他的性器一瞬间便硬得发痛。

“还真是固执啊……”

吉尔伽美什叹息着，却无法对这违拗生出丝毫不悦之情。得到默许后刺客慢慢撑起身子，野兽一般膝行爬过他们之间的几步距离，将碍事的长袍下摆撩开跪坐了下来。他用双手捧起他已然挺立的性器，叹息一般调整了下呼吸，低下头去，开始小心地吮吻硬挺的柱身。

“……”

湿滑的舌尖细致地翻弄每一丝隐秘的褶皱。脸颊贴了上去，方便口唇凑近吮吸饱胀的卵袋。将唾液均匀地涂满性器后他便专注于挑逗绽开的前端；柔嫩的内里被粗糙的味蕾轻轻摩擦，淌出更多发苦的腺液，然后被灵活的舌卷进口中。

“哈……”

感受到手中器官的胀大，刺客深深吸气，半合起眼来，张口将整根性器含了进去。

耳边响起吉尔伽美什轻微的呻吟。与上次失败的尝试不同，这回刺客毫不犹豫地一吞到底。高热的口腔粘膜包裹住粗热的硬物，蠕动的喉咙由于过分狭窄带来异样的压迫与刺激。他忍下强烈的呕吐欲望，用手指调整了性器的位置，开始模仿性交的动作前后吞吐起来。

“哈……这倒是、有进步嘛……”

先前的余裕消失殆尽。吉尔伽美什十指揪紧刺客的白发，腰部挺动起来，一下一下向着更深处撞去。

着地的赤裸膝盖用力稳住身形。小心不让牙齿磕到脆弱的性器，刺客的脊背弓成苦闷的线条，有些艰难地应对着激烈的侵犯。湿滑的口腔与脉脉搏动的器官缠绵到严丝合缝，他撑住吉尔伽美什的大腿内侧，手指刺激着卵袋与会阴，刚刚只是碍事的舌头也渐渐学会了在狭小的缝隙间舔舐……在忍受了不知多少次的抽插后，他对着怒张的顶端用力吮吸。

“——咕！咳，咳！……哈……”

过于激烈的喷射直接进了喉咙，极力吞咽也无法阻止一些白浊顺着下颌滑落进锁骨的凹陷。将气管里溅进的精液咳出后他困难地喘息着，狼狈地伸手去揩面颊和唇角沾上的浊液。他没有擦掉它们，而是伸出舌来，缓慢地舔起了手指。

“做得很好。”

吉尔伽美什的喘息也未平复。视线再次稳定后落入眼中的是刺客顺从的姿态，注视红润舌肉将指尖和淡色唇瓣上的星点白色细致卷进口中的淫靡景象，他很快发觉有新的欲望叠着高潮的快感升腾而起。

“……不过还不够。”

灵感一现的恶质念头立刻化为行动。金色的光澜浮现在半空，吉尔伽美什接住宝库中掉出的小瓶扔了过去，它轻轻打在刺客的胸口，然后弹回到他的膝上。

“自己弄好，不用我多说了吧。”

刺客甚至没有抬起眼来。在先前过于激烈的顶弄中再次散落的额发掩住了神情，他拾起小瓶，湿透的手指有点发颤，试了几次才成功拔开光滑的玻璃瓶塞。将内里黏腻的金色液体沾上指尖，他踉跄站起身来，抬手掀开了长袍滑落的下摆。

 

++++++++++

 

“哈……嗯……”

刺客止不住颤抖的双腿大大打开架在王座的两侧扶手上，只靠右手攀着椅背稳住身形。吉尔伽美什的脸庞几乎碰上刺客的胸口；他好整以暇地端坐在他的王座上，与己无关一般，抬起脸来观赏着刺客的动作。

“哈……哈……”

手指搅弄嫩肉的“咕啾”水声，连续的抽插快速却渐渐失了章法，滴落的液体打湿了吉尔伽美什的衣摆。刺客正努力为他打开自己；他的性器因为后穴所受的刺激兴奋起来，情动的潮红由于过深肤色的掩盖不甚明显，却也无可辩驳地从面孔一路蔓延到了脖颈。细密的汗水从全身不断渗出，被高烧的体温蒸发成撩人的咸涩。

“嗯……”

三根手指能够顺利进出后他结束了扩张。嘶哑喘息着，刺客低下头去，沾满水液的手掌扶起吉尔伽美什早就再次挺立的性器抚弄几下，摸索着将顶端含进自己蠕动的穴口。他眯起眼来，深吸了口气，放松了腿上支撑的力道，试探着慢慢压低了腰。

“……嘶……”

早已习惯被如此对待的甬道饥渴翕动着迎接高热的硬物，细微的疼痛此时如同火上浇油；被填满的充实感令他双腿发软，乏力的右手几乎无法负担身体的重量……

掌心打滑的汗水让他没能撑牢石制的椅背。他失去平衡，就这样重重跌坐下去。

“——嗯！”

颈间的锁链一阵喧哗。刺客猛然后仰的脖颈上，凸出的喉结止不住地颤抖；这实在太过激烈了。意外的贯穿又狠又深，直接撞上了他本就隐隐作痛的敏感点。他的腰因这冲击彻底软了下去，被吉尔伽美什及时伸手搂住。

“自己动。做不到的话……可就算前功尽弃了哟。”

灼热的吐息和话语喷在耳畔，昂扬的性器被对方的指掌恶意揉搓着，叠加的刺激让他牙关止不住地打战。瘫软的身体无法活动，他哆嗦着，摸索着伸出手去摸上自己敏感的大腿内侧，然后狠狠一掐。

吉尔伽美什发出一声粗重的喘息——对方痉挛绞紧的甬道给了他莫大的刺激。他放弃抚慰手中瞬间便软下来的性器，虎口嵌入刺客颤抖的大腿根部查验留下的伤痕。他下手很重：深陷的掐痕很快变得青紫，接着骇人地鼓胀起来。

“……轻点啊。”

“……”

刺客借由这疼痛回复了神志。他对吉尔伽美什的“关心”充耳不闻，只是压抑着呻吟挣扎着调整体位。他的脚掌踩实在吉尔伽美什身体与王座两侧的空隙间，手指攀上他的肩头，脚趾蜷曲着竭力撑起身体。

“哈……嗯……”

甬道柔顺地吞吐起坚挺的性器。吉尔伽美什放松了臂上的力道任由刺客掌握节奏，赤红的竖瞳微微眯起。

交换总得是等价的。吉尔伽美什所谓的“代价”没有也不可能有明确的界定。所以守护者选择了绝对的顺从，选择达成他合理与不合理的一切要求；因为尽管喜怒无常，吉尔伽美什却从不违背诺言。

这只是必要的牺牲。每次起坐他都尽量避开体内能带来快感的那点，然而性器由于先前的刺激早已再次昂扬，绽开的前端在吉尔伽美什的小腹上不断磨蹭，这轻微的抚慰如饮鸩止渴。他顾不上这些，因为松开吉尔伽美什肩头后身体肯定会失去平衡。过度消耗的体力让他虚脱；但是他不能停下。

他不能停下，在吉尔伽美什说出下一个指令前，他不能。灰蒙的眼瞳缺乏焦距，淫靡的水声不断响着，一片混沌的大脑操纵着肢体机械地重复动作……

……直到熟悉的自我麻醉被身后传来的异样感触打断。

“……！”

一直沉默的吉尔伽美什有了行动。他温热的手掌安慰地抚过他颤抖的脊背。守护者勉强转过头去。

——是狮子。它悄无声息地回来了。硕大的头颅昂起，乱翘的鬃毛蹭上了他满是汗液的皮肤，粗重的吐息打在赤裸的臀瓣间，那双兽瞳在黑暗中亮得骇人。

“这家伙其实很爱嫉妒。”王淡淡陈述，“之前那次你就该体会到了。”

利齿卡在喉间的压迫感从记忆中复苏。守护者全身僵硬。

“它不能忍受主人对它的忽视……你知道它吃过多少人吗？”吉尔伽美什顺滑的声线里忽然掺入锋利的危险意味。“所有夺走主人关注的对象它都怀恨在心。当本王的床伴变得乏味时它就迫不及待地把他们生生撕裂在床上，嚼食他们的血肉……它总是知道主人在想些什么，也很乐于帮本王解决那些麻烦。”

狮子好奇地研究着到底是何种用处能让这奴隶独占王的宠爱。它琥珀色的眼睛盯了被撑开的穴口一会，湿润的鼻头微微抽搐。

“……唔！！”

刺客的十指掐紧吉尔伽美什的肩胛，试图逃离的动作被卡在腰间的手臂制住。吉尔伽美什搂着他，扳回他上扬的头颈粗暴地吻他；这吞噬一般的唇舌纠缠让他无力避开身后欺压上来的庞大身体。那些粗粝的鬃毛蹭着他的下身，热烘烘含着腥臭的吐气打上脊骨，狮子半立起身来，前肢厚实的肉垫按在他背上，暂时隐藏了锋芒的爪刃随时可能……

“给我下去。……你太沉了。”

不满地低吼了一声，狮子放开了他。再次抬头嗅了嗅空气中弥散开的气味，狮子撒娇般地打了个响鼻，摆了摆尾巴，听话地慢慢走开了。

溺水得救般大口大口地喘息着，他沉浸在本能的震悚中抽搐不止。两人唇角粘连的银丝拖到此时才颤巍巍地断开，一点发凉的液体沾上下颌，被凑近的吉尔伽美什轻佻地伸舌卷去。王伸手抹了一把自己被弄脏的小腹，将带着腥味的白浊涂在刺客嘴角残留的发热舔痕上——他这才发现自己已经在惊恐中射过了一次。

“别怕。——你太有趣了，本王不会舍得让它那么做的……”

“……暂时。”

这低喃柔软得像是甜蜜的情话。刺客因高潮而失却自制的面孔是最好的催情剂，吉尔伽美什搂紧他完全瘫软的身体，未曾发泄的性器毫不留情地继续顶了上去。

 

++++++++++

 

地毯被玷污了。被唾液，被汗水，被飞溅的腺液和精液。大块大块的湿迹让原本的暗红颜色愈深。此夜的祭品供奉其上，为交换希求之物付出应有的代价。

守护者模糊的视野能勉强分辨出吉尔伽美什撑在自己身侧的雪白臂膀。撞击的淫靡水声狂乱回荡，在发胀的耳膜中轰轰作响。

灼烫的体温，咸涩的汗水。他被王捉紧的指掌被迫触碰两人交合的部位，那高热而黏腻的触感和着耻辱令他浑身发抖。吉尔伽美什将他的腰压折到即将断裂的程度，沙哑地命令他看清自己如何被他侵犯。

“别逃啊。”吉尔伽美什亲吻着他的眼睑。他浑浑噩噩地睁大眼睛。

这么深。

这么深地侵占。磨得发红的湿润肠肉被性器翻卷带出又被捅了回去，一下接着一下，永无休止一般。

“舒服吗？”

干涩的喉咙鸣响了几声，最终没能挤出一个成形的音节。

“果然，还是想听你亲口说出话来……”

他叹息着，咬上了他颤抖的喉结，身下的动作又快了几分。

又一股热流灌进肠道。他麻木地感受着终于软下去的性器从体内慢慢抽离。过多的精液也跟着淌了出来；穴口的嫩肉大概出了血，即使是液体漫过的轻微感触也能引起一阵火辣的疼痛。

——这样够了吗？

“王信守诺言。”吉尔伽美什餍足地在他发烫的耳畔咕噜，用话语将他摇摇欲坠的神志勉强吊住。“你要的东西，其实早就给你了。”

——这是什么意思？

“只可惜你自己喂错了嘴。”

强迫迟钝的大脑再次运转……那猩红竖瞳中狡猾和捉弄的神色最终点醒了他。这份奇特的侮辱令他血气上涌。他竭力向后仰头，不甚清晰的视野中出现了几步之外被随意丢弃的玻璃瓶；瓶底还沾着一些金色的液体。

“……呜……”

他翻过身来，挣扎着向前爬去。

“别担心，剩的那点足够了。”

硬挺的热楔再度捣进未及闭合的穴口，连续的冲撞几乎将他钉在地上。吉尔伽美什从背后搂住他，全身的体重都压了上去，探到胸前的手指肆意揉捏在与地毯的摩擦中变得硬挺的乳尖。

“哈……哈啊……”

吉尔伽美什皮肤细致如同牛奶一般，而他此时红肿敏感的乳尖几乎能将他指腹上最为微不足道的纹路触感都忠实地传入大脑。他被逼出破碎的呻吟，过度的刺激让本就脆弱的神志愈发岌岌可危。

钢灰的眼眸失了焦距，视线却依旧定定投向前方的目标。他所背负的实在太多，太沉重了；但是他还撑得住。他还没被压垮。

——他不会放弃。没有什么能让他停下。

心跳在鼓膜内侧荡出沉闷的回音，这跃动的存在让他明白自己可以做到。指节陷进地毯痉挛着用力，指甲崩断了，血从凹凸的断面渗了出来，几乎没在同色的长绒上留下一点痕迹。在吉尔伽美什的阻挠下他移动得非常艰难；一点，又一点，他们之间的距离在缩短……

所求之物忽然跳动了一下。

“……”

是狮子脚爪踏地带起的震动。它轻快小跑着凑了过去，开始用爪子拨弄起小瓶。

“意料之外的阻碍，嗯？”

吉尔伽美什低低笑着，沙哑声线中饱含的浓郁恶意让他抖得更加厉害。狡猾的大猫做出这样的举动并非偶然；虽然看似毫无章法，它却切实让小瓶离他更远了些。它轻轻摇着尾巴，滚圆眼睛看到猎物一般专注眯起。

“够了。去找别的乐子吧。”

狮子向来是很听话的。他眼睁睁看着它离开前不经意地用脚爪轻轻一带，小瓶便无声地滚去了更偏的角落。

“哈啊……”

他停下动作，全身痉挛般地抽搐起来。吉尔伽美什的手指富有技巧地揉搓他发红的下身；柔嫩的前端传来刀割般的疼痛，被榨干的性器抖动着，勉强吐出了最后一点白浊。

有那么一段时间他就这样一动不动，仿佛连呼吸都停止了。吉尔伽美什支起腰来略微抽出性器，然后狠狠撞上他体内自己早已熟悉的一点；他猛地浑身一颤，混着泣音的喘息重新在空旷的殿内响起。

“坚持住啊。在这失败的话，不会很不甘心吗……”

在这失败的话……

他被这话语鞭策着继续动了起来。蹭着地毯的乳尖和性器火烧火燎地疼痛，膝盖擦破了，手背用力到青筋毕露，发白的指节凸起到骇人的程度……

宛如朝圣一般。

背负着累积成的一切进行的苦难跋涉。坚持一下，再坚持一下，如同之前无数次那样……短暂而漫长的距离后他伸直的胳膊终于够到了那个小瓶，无力抓挠了几下才把它真正握在了掌心。他将瓶口凑近嘴唇，颤抖着伸舌去舔残留的液体。

混着辛辣的甘甜，在他肿胀的口唇间留下微微的刺痛。喉结蠕动着吞咽下去，喉间一阵灼烫。他沙哑地咳嗽起来。

“来，叫我的名字。”

吉尔伽美什宽宏地给了他时间。小瓶空掉后他把他松脱的手指抓到唇边，怜爱地舔舐指尖零星的血迹。“我的名字。”他耐心地重复了命令。

守护者长长地吸气。——气流在声带间震动的感受十分陌生。

“吉……吉尔……”

变形的音调在尝试中渐渐有了形状。消逝在空气中的音响不再怪异刺耳；由于之前的呻吟而完全哑掉的喉咙无法掩盖声音原本的样子，他的音色低沉而富有磁性，与吉尔伽美什想象的一样动听。

“吉尔……伽……美什。”

“嗯。”

熬过了漫长的沉默守护者终于得以再次发声，而施舍给他这资格，这名字所指代的存在满足地回应了这微弱的呼唤。他开心地轻啄刺客的双唇，双臂使力搂高了他的腰，毫不留情地开始了新一轮的进犯。

身体濒临极限，眼前一阵一阵地发黑。守护者狠狠咬上自己的手腕。

现在还不能倒下。

……不能倒下。

深深的齿痕迸出血来，疼痛和腥咸让他清醒了一些。他尝试着动了动被染红的唇，肺部挤出的气流于声带之上欢快跃动。

——语言具有力量。

能将单独的个体升华为与世界联通的概念，将幻想变为真实。

有形的束缚无法阻止这一切发生。

“I am…the bone…of my sword…”

骨与骨摩擦，关节铮然鸣响。属于生者的疲惫与苦痛缓慢褪去；充盈的魔力流入身体，而束缚脖颈的锁链如同预想的一样毫无反应。

“Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.”

话语由滞涩渐渐变得流畅。他闻到了气味。血与火，弥漫的硝烟与锈蚀的钢铁。这一切令他憎恶，却也因过分熟悉而让他安心。

“I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death…”

敏感点被狠狠碾过的激昂快感打乱了节奏。他仰首，濒死般地大口喘息，又很快垂下头去，让细微的呢喃继续揉进地毯绵密的绒面。

“…Nor known to Life.”

他曾经活过。……不，他不曾，至少现在没有活着。抑止力的化身在这吟唱中又一次切实地找回了自觉；他是装置，是器械，是某种自动运行的设定机制。尊严，耻辱，欲望，平凡流逝的时光……这些属于生者的一切统统只是谎言。

不堪一击的谎言。

“Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything.”

这种毫无反应的身体也能给人带来快感吗？在精液灌注的饱胀感中他冰冷地思考着。无力蜷曲的指掌被吉尔伽美什掰开，掌心相贴，十指紧扣，他看着这一切，毫无动摇。

——他的手从未抓住过任何东西。过去没有，现在也不会有。

“So as I pray—”

——他得杀了他，然后回到他应该存在的地方。

“—Unlimited Blade Works.”

 

——灼热的烟尘扑面而来。

 

人的悲愿侵蚀了神的时代，荒凉的心象弥散开来，将整片空间暂时纳入另一种法则的统治之下。

吉尔伽美什的反应很快，但受阻的视野让他没能完全躲过背后呼啸而来的的利刃。

“嚯……原来是这种打算。……倒是没让我失望。”

新奇地打量了四周一番后吉尔伽美什挺直了身子，在悬满沉重齿轮的血色天空之下昂然屹立。他浑身不着寸缕，赤裸，坦诚，唇间带着满不在乎的微笑。光裸的脚掌踩在粗粝的沙石上，黄昏般的锈色光线不能磨灭他金发的灿烂分毫。他的右上臂被剑刃横着划开一道平直的伤口，艳色的血顺着肘部淌到手腕，然后顺着指尖一滴滴坠下，玷染了灰败的土地；他却似乎并没有感到疼痛。

双手撑地，慢慢支起身子，守护者艰难地站了起来。黑红两色的概念武装被魔力缓缓编织而出，自下而上覆盖了满是污秽的身体；他现在又是个战士了。

固有结界维持不了多久便会被世界修正，体力和魔力也已捉襟见肘。现在绝算不上是个好的时机；但他必须抓住这仅有的机会。

“这衣服不错。”吉尔伽美什轻笑着评论，轻佻地舔了舔唇角。“看着让人更想上了。”

死寂的风扬起沙尘和圣骸布猩红的一角。无意反驳这淫邪的言词，他握紧手中悄然现形的黑白双刃，压低身形，向着对手冲了上去。


	14. Chapter 14

_神造的泥人径直闯入祭祀，指名要与王决斗。_

_“他”用绿色的长发遮掩雪白赤裸的身体，四肢纤细却饱含力量。_

_王推开他今日的新娘，献给女神的圣婚因此中断。_

_他傲慢的红瞳中燃烧着怒火和轻蔑，“野人，你会为你的无礼付出代价。”_

 

钢靴碾碎尘土，细小的烟尘弥散开来。守护者引着他的剑雨向前冲锋。

吉尔伽美什张开了双臂迎接他的敌人，昭显神血的猩红纹路灼灼发亮，蜿蜒攀满了整个上身。

——宏大的黄金光幕在他背后徐徐展开。

 

_天空因他们的怒吼变色，大地因他们的踩踏崩裂。他们缠斗了三天三夜；从兵刃到拳脚，最后甚至用上了指甲和牙齿。_

_他们不分胜负。_

 

“锵”，剑刃与剑刃相撞。诞生目的便是夺取生命的金属狠狠咬在一起。而两人的视线，如同空中乒乓相撞带着火星坠落的武器一般，在此瞬间交错。

刺客满是杀意的眼神，与王由于兴奋而扭曲的窄细瞳孔。

“对啊。”

他钢灰的眸子里弥漫着硝烟，而他猩红的眼里燃烧着血与火。冷的和暖的底色，在此刻统统让位于高昂的战意。

“就该这样。”

臂膀由于过度用力凸起明显的肌肉线条，先前的伤口崩裂得更深了。他压低的呢喃饱含喜悦。

“好久——好久没这么尽兴了！！！”

 

_他们倒在一起，伤口贴着伤口，四肢叠着四肢，平生第一次只剩喘息的力气。_

_“哈……”_

_“哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”_

_他们像孩子一样，拥抱着笑成一团。_

_——他们也确实还只是孩子。_

 

那剑的劈砍没有花哨的技巧，又狠又重地一再砸下，巨大的力量震得他虎口发麻。

看不到胜机。

他的时间不多了。

 

_“遵守你的诺言，吉尔伽美什。否则我和我的兵士将在冥府放声嘲笑你的软弱。”_

_基什的阿伽。_

_那傲慢王者被斩下的头颅被他踩在脚下，曾出言不逊的嘴唇没进地里，雪白的牙齿和僵硬的舌头沾上泥土。_

_他的国覆灭了。但城与民因这臣服残存下来，酝酿着反叛的野心。_

 

一阵狂乱的沙暴，昏暗的结界随风而逝。

他倒在地上。世界的修正残忍而精确，无论何种理由都不能让虚构出的世界多残留上一秒。

……失败了。又一次。

在他身不由己的修正生涯中还从未遭受过此等挫败……至少曾经阅读过的记录里没有。已经开始凝固的脑浆混沌地搅动着，生出一些莫名的感慨。

……还真是，有点不甘心啊。

比起任务无法完成的挫败，更多的反而是无法抗衡“吉尔伽美什”这一存在而产生的……

轻微的响动。被剑丘粗粝沙土弄脏的柔软赤足踏在地毯上。胜利者接近了，他弯下腰来。

啊，要结束了。

……也该结束了。

手指攀上脆弱的脖颈，软垂的头颅被强迫抬了起来。那可恶的面容在眼前放大——

 

——吉尔伽美什亲吻了他干裂的唇。

“真尽兴啊。

他叹息一般地感慨，呲出牙齿，有些狰狞地笑了。

 

++++++++++

 

——守护者没想到自己竟然还有机会醒来。

无论之前的夜晚经历过什么，规律作息养成的习惯也会让他的神志准时清醒。他眨了眨眼，瞪了一会陌生的穹顶，判断出屋内过于昏暗的光线是由于厚重帘栊的遮挡。

体力透支，睡眠不足。脑中一跳一跳地发疼，全身像散了架，沉重得难以动弹。他微微屈了屈好像已经不属于自己的左手手指，抬手想把阻碍视野的额发拨开。

——左臂动弹不得。

“嗯……”

轻微的鼻音在极近处响起。他茫然侧过头去，看到了枕着自己胳膊沉睡的金发青年。

熟睡的吉尔伽美什显得温和无害。当灵魂沉寂时，神赐的美貌和肉体便昭显出愈发惊人的魅力。凌厉的眉梢被乱发掩住，傲慢的视线藏在薄薄的眼皮下，鼻梁高挺，双唇红润，皮肤白皙细致如牛奶一般；他的右上臂装饰着未曾见过的纯金臂环。

守护者无声地，深长地吸气，大脑一片混乱。

自身情况确认。脖颈上的锁链没有变化，右上臂……他扭过头去，发现那里卡着一枚和吉尔伽美什所佩样式相似的臂环。

——无法使用魔术。在尝试之前，这种认知就清晰地流入脑中。

黄金制成的沉重装饰狠狠咬进皮肉。这是概念等级的约束道具，直接扼住灵魂，恐怕将这条胳膊齐根砍下强行摘脱也对现状于事无补。……吉尔伽美什还真是肯下血本。

这么做有什么意义？他不由得咬牙。

之前那些伪装正常的日子还要持续下去？

……为什么要将毫无用处的工具强行留下。谎言。谎言而已。别再逃避了，明明不该，这种事情不可能，根本不可能继续……

莫名的恐慌伪装成怒气，与无处发泄的挫败和无法排遣的焦躁一同汇成一股丧失理智的冲动。他闭上眼，右手循着本能抬起，一个手刀冲着吉尔伽美什的咽喉重重挥下。

——被制住了。

“醒了？这么早。”

嵌入他手腕的五指没有真正用力。他睁开眼，对上了吉尔伽美什毫无睡意的猩红竖瞳。

他面上狡黠的神色让守护者更愤怒了。他挣扎着从吉尔伽美什的掌控中拖出手腕，抵着他凑近的下巴把他推开，同时用力把被他脑袋压住的胳膊抽了回来。

“睡醒的第一件事就是谋杀本王？还真是凶——暴——啊……”随口发出的感慨夹杂着懒散的哈欠，他拱起脊背舒展身体的样子像极了刚睡醒的大猫。

“哗啦”一声窗帘被一把扯开。争先恐后涌入的灿烂阳光让守护者不由眯起了眼，也使得吉尔伽美什略长的金发晕出愈发耀眼的光泽。

将赤裸的下半身尽量藏在被褥里，守护者掐紧了右臂上勒进皮肉的臂环。

“你到底想干什么？”他的声音仍旧低沉沙哑，半是由于激烈的情绪，半是由于昨晚遭受的过分对待。

“嗯？本王想做的事和以前没有任何差别。”

他好整以暇地回答。守护者真想一脚把他踹下床去，动了动腿却发现腰上使不出丝毫力气。他知道这是什么原因。他觉得自己从生前到死后从没这么愤怒过。

“为什么不杀了我？”

“为什么要杀你？你这么有趣。”

“哈？你的认知到底出了什么偏差？你死我活的关系是怎么被你扭曲成这样的？总有一天我会宰了你——”

“做得到的话就尽量试试看吧。”吉尔伽美什打断他因激动而加速的话语，充满暗示地抚触自己右臂上的金环，可恶地微笑着。“况且本王还有事没弄清楚。”他忽地掀开被子，弯腰抓住守护者的脚腕使力将他整个拖了过来。猝不及防间守护者失去了平衡，他挣扎着把被子从脸上扒下去，支起上身时吉尔伽美什已经压在了身上。

“好了，现在该本王发问了。”他盘膝坐在他的大腿上，身子前倾，额发几乎贴上他被迫后仰的面孔。

“你是谁？”

他红宝石般的眸子里终于沉淀了一点认真的神色。

“为何而来？”

倒错的关系回归原点，早该掷出的疑问终于在此提出。守护者花了几秒思索最为简单易懂的答案。

“我没有名字，是‘人类群体意志’——阿赖耶识力量的代行者。”他缓慢地说，斟酌着词句，“阿赖耶识派我来消抹你，因为你的存在将会给整个世界带来灾祸。”

这答案消失在空气中。吉尔伽美什静静地注视了他一会。

“在本王面前说谎可不是什么明智的选择啊，士郎。”

“别那么叫我！”这字眼让他冲动地吼出声来，浑身紧绷。

吉尔伽美什没有反驳。他猫一般地微微眯起眼来。“本王总得有个代指你的符号。”他理所当然地说着，“你最好抓住机会，趁现在还有决定自己名字的自由。”

守护者试图动一动自己被压得发麻的双腿。吉尔伽美什歪了歪头，身下施加的力量又重了几分。

“……Archer。”他好不容易发出声来。“叫我Archer。”

“Ar…cher?”

“在我们的语言中，这是‘弓兵’的意思。”

“……所以是个……职阶名？这可不能代表‘你’啊。”守护者眉间苦恼簇起的纹路让吉尔伽美什产生了一种恶作剧得逞的欣快。“这名字不行。”他任性地判断，“换一个。”

守护者重重地叹了口气，无可奈何地屈服了。“艾米亚。”他说，“叫我艾米亚。”

“艾米……亚？”吉尔伽美什思索了一瞬，“你的姓氏？这听起来可不够亲密……”

“够了！”守护者没了耐心，他用力想将吉尔伽美什从身上推下去，“再说你又是从哪知道这些——”

“本王看到了。”

绿色的发丝在视野中一晃而过。幻境的残留让守护者的动作僵硬起来。

共感发生在双方之间。在他窥视吉尔伽美什过去的同时，对方也一样在他的梦境中跋涉。

——他看到了多少？

“好吧。”吉尔伽美什大方地忽略了这个问题。他终于放过了艾米亚，就这么光溜溜地爬下了床。

“世界的外侧本王并不关心。”他在阳光中舒服地伸展手臂，蝶翼般耸动的肩胛上刺目的道道抓痕让守护者触电般地移开目光。“不管为何而来，现在你留在本王身边就行了。”

“这并非明智的选择。”

“嗯？”

“我不属于这个时代，也就是说，我与任何东西接触都会改变这个时代应有的样子。异常因素滞留太久会使历史进程产生无法预料的变数，引发……”他本想说蝴蝶效应，想起解释起来的麻烦又及时更改了说法，“……引发可怕的灾难。”

为了规避万一的风险，守护者冷淡地给自己下了判词：“尽快杀了我。反正抑止力的工具不会真的死去。”

“哈，可笑。”吉尔伽美什扭过头来，“你还真想回去那个地方？”

他红瞳转动投下的视线如同雪亮刀锋上缓慢滑落的血滴。残忍披露的事实令守护者一阵战栗。

回到无法得到救赎的那片荒原，与钢铁一同锈蚀磨耗下去——这本该是他无可违拗的宿命……

——他到底知道多少？

“既然置身乌鲁克的土地，你便是王的所有物。摆正身份，可别狂妄到认为自己有资格干涉王的判断。”吉尔伽美什收回目光。他弯腰捡起地上散落的衣物，漫不经心地宣告自己的决定。

“……随便你。”

守护者最后从牙缝里挤出这句话来，并且挫败地承认自己完全丧失了控制事态的能力。

“既然如此，我必须尽量减少与这个时代的接触。”他仍旧提出了最佳的挽回方案。“为了不干扰世界的因果，我这种不合时宜的神秘出现次数越少越好。”

“唔？所以本王该把你扔回那座宫殿？”

“最好这样。”


	15. Chapter 15

_信仰是神明的食粮，而神明高踞天上。他们离不开凡人的供奉，但却不能，也不屑亲自来到世间。_

_“神与人之间需要中立者。”_

_于是他诞生了。三分之二的神与三分之一的人。这荒谬的造物背负着无可调和的矛盾，作为“天之楔”降临于世。_

_被两方寄予期望，又不被任何一方接纳的……杂种。在人世和王位制成的囚笼中，年少的他无所适从。_

_因此他笑着发问了：_

_“我为什么要做你们规定好的事？”_

_他的暴虐触目惊心。他从父亲那里夺走女儿，从母亲那里夺走儿子。前者用于享乐，后者用于征战。人民的质问和哀泣一直传到天上。_

_“这不是坏事。王的反复无常可以让人更多地依赖神。”_

_“我们只需为他再造一个枷锁。”_

_这枷锁很有用。现在的他再不会因乖戾将侍从碾成模糊的血肉，不会单纯出于对杀戮的渴望将男子带上战场，也不会再因一时兴起将未婚的少女从父母身边拖走。_

_——因为他有了他。他们那势均力敌的战斗，即使在床笫间亦是不分胜负。_

_他们为彼此而生。_

_那是怎样一段肆无忌惮的日子。满足，安然，感到舒服便去行动，无所谓谁会得胜；因为暂时的下风总会在另一场对决中扭转。_

_“他”就这样陪伴着他由孩童成长为青年，成为合格的君主，成为这个国家最为闪耀的珍宝。_

_那些嬉戏打闹，不曾被暗色浸染的日子流逝得多么快啊……_

 

++++++++++

 

再次看到他时女孩非常开心。她欢叫着从远处跑了过来，张开双臂一头扑进他怀里。

他有些无措，僵硬地伸手揉了揉她半长的黑发。

“我回来了。”

搂在腰间的双臂收紧了。女孩猛地抬起脸来，大大的黑眼睛里满是惊喜。

“嗯。”他微笑着。

“我能说话了。”

 

++++++++++

 

_——这就是某个愚者的一生。_

_孩童时期经历的灾祸即将重现时，他将自己作为祭品献上，以凡人之身召唤出了“世界”。_

_之后的故事就简单了。他在生前得到了想要的，也在死后为这奇迹付出了与此相称的代价。_

_——只是不想见到人们哭泣，为此做出的牺牲便是永远只能看到人们哭泣的面庞。_

_制造灾难。制造悲痛。制造死亡。_

_没有人会想到去理解“天灾”。幸存者们苟活于世。他们哀叹，咒骂，哭喊质疑命运的不公。_

_漫长的时光过去，他渐渐迷失了自己存在的意义。_

_“我没能救任何人。”身处时间外侧的囚徒喃喃自语，“我只是一直在杀人罢了。”_

 

——这病态的自责，何尝不是另一种究极的傲慢。

 

++++++++++

 

吉尔伽美什动身去找寻他的所有物。他在大厅中前行，在长廊间徘徊，打开一扇又一扇紧闭的门扉，穿越一室封存的泥板，终于在森然林立的书架间发现了盘膝阅读的青年。他也发现了他的接近，警觉地抬头。吉尔伽美什瞥见了他手中纸页上陌生的符号。

“这是什么？你们的文字？”

艾米亚啪地合上自己手中的书本。他站起身来，迟疑发问：“……你能看到这个？”

“哈。”吉尔伽美什笑出声来，“你该知道这整个空间其实是什么地方吧？”

“你的宝库内侧。”艾米亚笃定回答，“但是你现在还活着。生者不该看得到超出自身认知的东西……未来之事不应泄露。”

“时代的确有所局限。”吉尔伽美什伸出手去，示意对方将书本呈上，“除了生者，王的宝库中无所不有。几千年后的财宝也归类于此，只是本王不会察觉。”

“但你看到的东西本王同样也能看到。”他理所当然地说着，漫不经心地翻动着书页，“因为你是王的所有物。你所背负‘历史’的映射，同样也能映入本王眼中。”

这种赤裸裸宣示权力的行为非常令人愤怒，尤其在它是无可否认的事实这一前提下。

“你看得懂？”

“呵。”他嗤笑一声，手指在一页停了下来。“君王的统治建立在奴隶的血汗之上，”他慢慢念着，音节有些扭曲却足以辨认，“压榨而来的繁荣并不稳固。”

“奴隶制的确不是什么好东西。”守护者冷笑起来，“它和你所拥有的这座城一样，终究会成为一片废墟。”

“你所做的一切毫无意义。”艾米亚好像故意想激怒他一般，“在永恒面前，所谓的只不过是一粒尘土。”

吉尔伽美什抬起头，静静地盯着他。

“你这算不算是泄露了未来？”他歪了歪头，“不过这种早就知道的事情……”

“走。”他拽住艾米亚颈间软垂的锁链，没有用力，只是松松地握在手里。“本王带你去个地方。”

 

++++++++++

 

“……还要多久？”

“快了。”

蒙在眼上的咒布不仅阻碍了视觉，连听觉和方向感都因此变得模糊起来。艾米亚不由自主地紧绷着——战士过度依赖的感知被封闭，仅剩的依靠只有吉尔伽美什牵引的指掌，这受制于人的感觉委实太过可怖。

“……你到底要带我去哪？”

根据抬脚的高度判断他们在攀登一级级阶梯。过度的不安让他禁不住再次开口发问。

握住他的那只手安慰地加了加力道。他的掌心温暖。

“别急……喏，这就到了。”

空间由封闭转为开阔，滞涩的空气变为流动的风拂起软垂的额发。他不禁抬起头来。

“来这儿……好了。”

艾米亚听话地站稳身子。吉尔伽美什柔软的手指在他脑后摸索着解开绳结。

“慢点睁眼。”

咒布滑落的同时，耳边模糊的喧哗骤然清晰。过度强烈的阳光透过单薄的眼皮直刺眼球，他又闭了一会眼睛以适应骤然变化的光线，然后才谨慎地慢慢睁开。

——他看到了一整个国。

稠密的房屋，繁华的市集，昂然挺立的宫殿。细密如同蛛网的道路将它们连缀在一起。

无数的国民。行动，交谈，工作，生活。屋门口，街道上，广场中。男性，女性。高大，矮小。各色的服饰，不同的长相。婴孩，儿童，青年，老者……

无穷无尽。百种标准便能划出百种类别。高处俯瞰的绝佳视角和过于敏锐的感知能力使他能够分辨出每一个细节，远超负荷的信息量让他一阵昏眩。

个体汇聚成的统一整体。脆弱的人类组成了此等庞然巨兽，这份强大即使神明也无法抗衡。

“看，这便是王的领土。”

他在茫然中转过身去，看到了张开双臂的吉尔伽美什。

“——拥有环城的乌鲁克。即使终将覆灭，它也于此刻存在于世上。”

王拥抱着他的国，他是这国的中心。他的身后映衬着森林，旷野，以及河川；尚在远处的营帐冒起炊烟，一队经历了长途跋涉的旅人正赶往城门，还有一支新的船队顺流而下到达这里。

——他们会聚而来。这繁荣的国是他们的希望。

“王是国的王，王却并不为国所束缚。”他宣告着，“王拥有国。国是王的所有物。”

“王位是个实体。”勉强从震撼中回过神来，守护者本能般地反驳，“王位独立于王。每一位王，都只是永恒权力的一个暂时的代行者……”

“那又如何。”吉尔伽美什笑了起来，“只要仍身为王，便无人可指摘王的行为。”

“正因为这暴虐你的国终将覆灭，这也是你所承认的事实。”守护者的语调带上困惑，“又是什么让你仍然能在注定的命运中坚持下去……”

“因为我还活着。”

“别用你死人那一成不变的一套预言未来；未来之事不容得你如此信口开河。……在未发生前便予以否定而后放弃？这可是懦夫才会找寻的借口。”

这回答被四周的喧嚷映衬得越发响亮。守护者发现自己此刻竟然无法直视那双耀目的红瞳。他意气风发，即使背负着一整个国都丝毫不显疲态。

必然的衰败不是此刻应该考虑的事情。

——历史都是胜者书写的故事，更遑论虚无缥缈的传说。

 

无论天上有多少神明，乌鲁克都只有唯一的王。

王并非神明，但王应得膜拜。

他是尘世的太阳。

他是此世的生者。

他活在律法，伊甸之蛇，金苹果和一切未来人们将熟识的比喻之前；他没资格用自己怀抱的成见和已然知晓的事实来衡量评判。

国的喧嚣萦绕耳畔，国的繁华琳琅满目。即使日光之下再无新事……

——他也正置身于王的国中。

艾米亚不堪重负地合了眼。

——不得不承认，对于尚未发生之事，妄下断言委实太过傲慢。


	16. Chapter 16

_枯槁的荆棘编成王冠，倒刺间点缀着纯黑的宝石。它狠狠卡进他的皮肤，鲜血缓慢从破损的额头渗出。_

_黄金的镣铐锁住他的手脚，残忍的项圈扼住他的脖颈。心口钉着锐利的矛尖，他悄无声息地垂着头，曾经灿烂的金发黯淡无光。_

_“这楔子已经没有用处。”_

_有缥缈的话语从天上传来。_

_“我们不需要如此不驯服的‘工具’。”_

 

_“吾友，泥偶从不做梦。”_

_“这是预兆。杉林中的异形，恐怕会为你带来灾祸。”_

_“我不希望你受到伤害。”“他”细细摸索他已然褪去青涩的面部线条，因梦中所见的可怖景象而轻轻发抖。“我不希望你挑起这场战斗。”_

_但是他开口了。_

_“能得永生的只有神明。而我不愿变成那些徒有其表的死物。”_

_他拥抱着“他”。他的身体非常温暖。_

_“如此短暂的生命里，如你我这样的存在，就该去直面那些危险。……受伤甚至死亡，那些只不过是功勋的点缀而已。”_

_“他”怎能拒绝那耀眼红瞳中的风发意气呢。它们是那么亮，那么生气勃勃。_

_“但是，如果我死了，”他却在下一刻就孩子气地把脑袋埋在“他”的胸口，闷声闷气地嘟囔，“这国家便托付给你。”_

_“这算什么话啊。”“他”抚摸他柔顺的金发，语调里带着微微的责备，“吾友，我们会一直一起……”_

 

++++++++++

 

吉尔伽美什出现时守护者正在吃早餐。看到他后他冷静地咽下口中的牛奶，把杯子小心地放回桌面。女孩欢叫了一声，丢下手里的肉块扑向摇着尾巴的狮子。他们在地毯上滚作一团，人的笑音和兽的吼叫混在一起。

“我们去河边。这个，拿好了。”

艾米亚本能地一把拎住劈面扔来的提篮。——藤编的容器里传出了硬物碰撞和液体晃荡的危险声响。

“去外面？”他带着一丝无奈冲着已经转身走到门口的吉尔伽美什喊道，“我不能和这个世界的人接触——”

“河边不会有人。”吉尔伽美什正在研究出口处遮掩阳光的大红帷幕，“这当个浴巾倒是不错。”他新奇地评论，一把就将有金色刺绣的一段扯了下来。“磨蹭什么，过来。”他把布料搭在右肩上，没有回头，只是举起一只手随意向后挥了挥。

艾米亚深深叹气，在女孩和狮子同情的目光中认命地跟上了那个背影。

 

++++++++++

 

他们在林中行进。远古的树木与守护者的认知有着诸多不同，树荫带来的惬意倒是一如既往。最近的天气异常燥热，王和守护者也都只是在腰间围了圈布料聊以蔽体，此时林间的阵阵凉风带走了黏腻的汗意，令人身心舒畅。

“呼……”吉尔伽美什满意地深深呼气，停下脚步回过身来，“给本王倒酒。”他极其自然地对着艾米亚下令。

守护者挑了挑眉，感受到脖颈的锁链和右臂的金环都威胁性地收紧了。他只能一边叹气一边打开提篮，从中取出雕饰繁复的纯金酒杯扔给他。

明明随时能从宝库里拿出来却偏要搞的这么麻烦……他一边腹诽一边启开陶罐的封口，将深红的酒液小心地注入举起凑近的杯中。

“来点？”

“不用了。”

这个混蛋举着酒杯一边走一边畅饮的样子，像极了几千年后路边拎着啤酒罐的不良青年。他的脑中产生了这样不合时宜的比喻，收好东西继续跟了上去。

 

风中的凉意更甚，水流声影影绰绰。

经过的草木变得愈发繁茂翠绿。拂开遮蔽视线的枝条，几步之后，眼前豁然开朗。

——河。

俯瞰时得到的印象与亲身所见的震撼无法相提并论。这是怎样的一条河呵，浩浩荡荡，望不到边际。幼发拉底河的南段水势浩大；她从乌鲁克高大的环城一角缓缓踱出，一路滋养着沿岸的无数生命。

没有她，便不会有人的繁荣。洪水卷走收成，也会留下肥沃的土壤。这正是文明的源头该有的样子：暴虐得随心所欲，却又慷慨到不可思议。

他曾经的家乡在海滨，求学的城内那条河过分温顺，之后又去了干旱的沙漠。他熟悉潮汐涌动与退却的样子，见惯了平稳的水流，也知晓干旱龟裂的大地，却唯独对这野性的河畔感到陌生。

水流湍急。有水鸟在河心滑翔。有昆虫轻捷地从苇叶上跳过。自茎干抽出的苇叶半垂着，新生的芦棒还很柔嫩。

他怔了一下。

有多久，多久没见过这种生机勃勃的景象了。与死寂的结界内一成不变的一切不同，活着，消亡，继而复生，短暂而热烈的——

“还愣着干什么？”

吉尔伽美什解下腰间的遮挡随手扔到一边，坦然裸露出整个身体。他略略舒展了一下四肢，就迫不及待地冲进了水里。

过于激烈的动作激起喧哗和水花。艾米亚抹了一把溅到脸上的水珠，看着那颗下潜的脑袋在远处重新露出水面。他正放声笑着，被打湿的金发紧贴着额头和颈项，他的红瞳因为快乐闪闪发光。

“……”

日光在波动的水面漾出鱼鳞般的闪烁。这过于灿烂的景象让守护者不由得眯起眼睛。

太过美好了。

……我没资格享受这些。

熟悉的畏缩几乎未及产生就被吉尔伽美什的呼喊打断。“下来呀！”他又重新游近了河岸，踩着水翻过身来舒适地仰躺在水面上，那双鲜红的眼睛直盯着他。

“……我大概知道你会做些什么。”

“而你并没办法阻止。”

“……”

这是事实。在颈间锁链传来催促的压迫前他无言地解下唯一的遮挡，挺直身子，缓缓走进浅水中。

河水堪堪漫过腰间。守护者流畅的身体线条在过于清澈的水下一览无余。即使不着一物他也散发着漠然的禁欲气息，看起来与交合一事丝毫无涉；这种奇特的矛盾让王永远不会感到乏味。

——他不该滞留于此。而他强迫他留了下来。

经过的鱼群亲吻着艾米亚赤裸的身体，吉尔伽美什也如一尾游鱼般悠然接近。他拥抱着他，下身在他腰间恶意地磨蹭。守护者缓缓吐息，默许了这迟早要来的索求。

 

++++++++++

 

他们的动作激起了大片的水花。艾米亚无意识地攥紧头顶垂落的苇叶，尖利的叶缘划破了掌心的皮肤。狭长的伤口渗出血来，在被流水带走之前就被那人伸舌舐去。

“咸的。”

就这样，在无休止的缠绵中，说着毫无意义的话。

之前的扩张他异想天开地用上了蒲棒。青涩而结实的植物非常柔韧，沾水的表面毛绒绒的，在穴口和甬道留下微微发痒的触感。水流入侵孔隙的微凉与摩擦产生的热度加剧了这种感觉，他吞不下口中断续的呻吟，语调比平常要更高昂上一些。

河水堪堪没过腰间。很快不断的撞击就让守护者只能双手向后艰难撑起上身确保头部能露出水面。吉尔伽美什握着他的一只脚踝继续施力，带着不怀好意的笑容看着他勉力维持岌岌可危的平衡。

他的眼神令人想到嘶嘶吐信的蛇。危机感产生的同时，背后响起一声极力压抑的惊呼。

艾米亚猛地回过头去。

——被看到了。

他的头脑顿时一片空白。误入此地的生者站在岸上，手中拿着渔网和半满的鱼篓。他大概是发觉了水中奇怪的响动才好奇地前来查看，却不料径直撞上了这种场面。

“王……”手中的东西直直掉在地上，他僵硬地想要行礼，语调抖得不成样子，“请您宽恕……”

“住——”

暴行快过话语。凭空出现的光澜中落下难以计数的锐器贯穿了这具孱弱的身体。鲜血喷溅的同时，吉尔伽美什双手掐紧守护者的脖子将他按进了水里。

“唔——！”

毫无防备。河水呛进鼻腔灌入喉咙，乱了章法的激烈挣扎摆脱不了对方强大的力道。他无法呼吸。

“你活着。”

水面之上有赖以生存的空气，有阳光，还有那人的面孔，嘈杂的水声中他的话语发闷却异常清晰。

“至少你现在活着……好好活下去，别总去想那些无聊的东西。”

热液灌入剧烈收缩的甬道。脑中有白光炸裂，他在濒死间浑身抽搐着达到了高潮。

终于被放开时他攀紧对方的肩头大口咳呛着吐出积水，模糊的视野中，有些乳白的浊液浮上水面。

你活着。你是活的。

生存和死亡的念头从未如此鲜明。空气中弥漫的血腥让他有一瞬回忆起了生前第一次见证战争的震悚与鲜烈。子弹，血迹，硝烟。高热的枪管烫伤皮肤，火星溅到身上，将布料以及包裹在内的毛发皮肤一起烧焦。有些尸体就这么被烤熟了，到了直接可以下口果腹的程度。

血液蒸发的甜腻气味。

霰弹嵌入血肉，骨头都被打烂。没了眼睛，断了四肢。

——但死亡仍旧不是那么轻易降临的东西。即使成为蠕动的肉块也要活着，只要没有死去就得继续痛苦挣扎着活下去。

窒息时攀上的极乐类似绞索勒紧脖颈。他见过绞刑，知道人很可能会在行刑中高潮，沾满污垢变得青紫的尸体会将活着时最后的一丝尊严丢尽。自己死去后的尸体又该是何种不堪的情状？从病态的自虐中获取生存意义的自己，大概会比亲眼见过的那些有过之而无不及——

——这些无谓的念头统统让位于回归的现实。咳喘尚未平复他就挣扎着从他身上下来，嘶哑地质问：“你杀了他？！”

“嗯。”

守护者看向河滩，那里只剩了一堆骨茬和碎肉。溢出的血缓慢流向四周，有一些淌进河里，淡淡的红色很快被流动的清水稀释殆尽。

“就因为这种无聊的理由……”他回过头来瞪着他，由于虚弱和愤怒而浑身发抖，“你就杀了无辜的人？”

“你以为本王会如此肤浅？”吉尔伽美什带着惊异反问，“这片河滩禁止进入，他这是自寻死路。”

“你为了自己任性的玩乐就封锁了这里？你的臣民需要捕鱼来维持生计——”

 “讨论这种话题真是不合时宜。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地动了下环在对方腰间的手臂，两人仍然结合的部位让艾米亚的呼吸滞了一瞬。“听好了！这片河滩现在是禁渔期！繁殖季节任人随意捕捞小鱼的话，之后河中的渔获会下降很多！别插嘴这些你根本不了解的事，那家伙只是得到了应得的惩罚而已！”

守护者咬着牙，“罪不至死，至少问清他这么做的缘由……”

“王不必事必躬亲。那并非王的职责。王发布命令，而民执行。违反的话……杀掉就好。”吉尔伽美什狠狠一口咬上他湿漉漉的锁骨。“本王才不想让这种东西坏了兴致。”

“何时轮到你来定义本王的职责？”他舔舐着红肿起来的齿痕，“取悦本王是你的本分，给本王专心些……”

他再次在他充满掠夺意味的吻中喘不过气来。

——要被吞噬了。

被唇齿，被那双妖异的，蛇一般的红瞳。从肉体，到灵魂。那些细密的，贪婪的牙齿一点一点地啃噬，缓慢，却从不停止。

娼妓般魅惑而危险，孩童般天真而残忍，公正而又任性；无论哪个侧面，都无损他是位王这一事实。

他统治生灵，却又毁灭生灵。

暴虐得随心所欲。

……却又慷慨到不可思议。


	17. Chapter 17

_“挚友，你不会被河水带走吧？”_

_“吾友，寻常泥偶会在水中化掉，而我不会。”_

_他像个孩子一般发问，又像孩子一般安下心来。“他”坐在岸上，用赤足随意拍起水花，微笑着看他迫不及待地扑进溪流清洗满身的血腥。_

_杉林中的恶兽被打倒了。在回去之前，“他”的王可不能一直忍受这狼狈的样子。_

_脏污被清澈的水流带走，解开的发辫披散在线条流畅的脊背，被他用黄金制成的短刀收拾整齐。水珠在白皙的皮肤上滚动，他眯起眼来，将打湿的额发向后捋起，最珍贵的宝石也无法媲美分毫的赤红眼瞳在日光下闪闪发亮。_

_——天上的女神都在这一瞬爱上了他。_

 

++++++++++

 

守护者有了言语作为新的武器。

——或者说，言语现在是他唯一的武器。

无意义僵持的形式由沉默变为争论。两人共处的时光经常在漫长的对话中消磨殆尽，而守护者常常在这本该擅长的领域败下阵来。

过于频繁的共感让相互欺瞒不可实现。“切嗣”“凛”“一成”，他从他那里学会了越来越多的名字。守护者铭记或者已经遗忘的，都被他饶有兴味地一一取出评判。

“世界从不公平。人这种东西，从生下来就有差别。家族的积淀，父母的个性，成长环境的差异……外表漂亮自然会吸引目光，头脑聪明就能得到夸奖，有才能便可以从事更高等级的工作……这不是理所当然的吗？”

吉尔伽美什的声音动听。那饱含蛊惑的声线能让任何一句从他口中说出的话语多上一倍的效力——无论其原本是合理还是任性。

“王居于一切之上。王权是符号，而王是现实。王的意志便是王权，王的命令就是绝对。你所谓的‘合理’和‘公平’根本没有意义。”

“你所重视的我并不在乎。”他懒散地翻了个身，争论是肉欲得到满足后很有意思的消遣，但变成难解的相持就不那么有趣了。“与其谈论这些虚无缥缈的东西，倒不如说说你自己。”

“我？”艾米亚冷笑起来，“该看的你都看到了。”

“不是那些已经注定的过去，而是还没搞清的那些……比如，你滞留于此的原因。”

“单纯由于你的任性。”

“啧啧啧，”吉尔伽美什不赞同地摇头。“急着让你回去继续当工具的话，你背后的那种力量不该到现在还毫无动静。”他的红瞳中闪烁着狡猾的神色，“如果‘世界的意志’出错了呢？”

“……”

一直回避的问题到了眼前。——为何偏偏要提及这个，明明妥协才是安稳的相处之道……

“……不会的。”

他虚弱的反驳激起吉尔伽美什一声尖锐的嘲笑。“你不敢去想。”

“因为‘它’的正确已经成为你唯一必须相信的东西。”他残忍地指出，“因为一旦承认，你的存在就成了一个纯粹的笑话。那些你所制造的杀戮如果是不必要的呢？如果排除风险的同时也可能抹杀了变革……有灵魂的武器若发觉自己使用者的错误，它可悲的良知就足够把自己压垮。”

深红的酒液在杯中摇荡；他眸光流转的一瞬像极了这个场景。

头盖骨里像着了火，脑髓烧起来了。沸腾之中又掺杂着冰冷的不祥预感。永远封存，或者就在此刻烧成灰烬。不可触及，不可深思，不能，不能再听下去。这种话——

他猛地凑上前去亲吻吉尔伽美什的双唇。后者被他的主动震得愣了一下，这空隙足以让守护者骑上他的腰。

“如果这样能让你闭嘴……”他咬牙切齿地含着他的耳垂低语，“那就上我。”

“……那你又能逃避到什么时候。”

吉尔伽美什的话语里丝毫没有责备的意思。他愉悦地接受了艾米亚的交换条件，翻身把他压在下面。

“这双眼睛……”他轻声说，“如果没办法看清真实的话，留着又有什么用处呢。”

温软的指腹按上眼球，略微用力。本能的恐怖令他僵硬；但那指掌很快就滑向更需要它的地方去了。他咬牙咽下一声呻吟，放任自己委顿于对方的支配之下。

 

之后他习惯了用主动的吻封缄吉尔伽美什喋喋不休的口唇。他不觉得这有什么不对——只不过是让必然要做的事来得早上一些而已。

“因为我们本就不需言词来互相理解。”

他们根本不需要互相理解。

他们的矛盾从一开始便不可调和。

 

++++++++++

 

守护者离开几步去搜寻更为鲜艳的花朵，回过头来女孩已经和不知何时前来的狮子在草地上滚成一团。

他们总是如此亲昵。可怖的野兽在她面前就是一只乖顺的大猫。它趴在她身上半张着嘴，任由她掰着自己发黄的獠牙，在她放手时伸出了宽大的舌头低下头去。

——那些白色的倒刺在厚厚的舌肉上密密麻麻，显得如此触目惊心……

“危险！！！”

情急之下他喊出了封尘已久的母语，但他来不及阻止——

——狮子啪嗒啪嗒地舔着女孩的脸，足以撕裂皮肉的倒刺没有在光滑的褐色皮肤上留下一点伤口。他们循声向他望了过来，两双眼睛里都是疑惑。

他噎了一下，“……没事。”

他们放松下来继续玩耍。狮子伸出爪尖剥开女孩的衣服舔着她的脖子，而女孩咯咯笑着，抹着刚刚沾上睫毛的口水。

“……”

锋利的爪刃割破了布料，其下的皮肤仍旧毫无损伤。

——他早该发现她与“他”的相似之处的。

与小小的身体相比太过异常的力气，永远不会长大的精神状态，不需语言便能理解对方心中所想的能力，对肉食的偏好，与野兽过分的亲近……

“除了生者，王的宝库中无所不有。”——吉尔伽美什曾如此说过。

这儿是囚笼，也是保护现有之物的安乐窝。是拥有一切的王，为世界保存人所创造出的一切财富的地方。与洪水中存留最后希望的方舟不同，这里独独不曾保留生者。那么，滞留于此的自己与她，定然不会是纯粹的……

他抬手转了转卡在臂上的金环，茫然抬起头来。

阳光真好。那天空蓝的一成不变，凝固得令人窒息。这突如其来的不适感让他又低了头。

他看不清前路。

一片黯淡。

……这也忽然变得太暗了。白昼时分，无论多么浓厚的云，都不该……

耳边响起女孩惊慌的叫嚷。她伸直脖子，定定地望着天空。狮子也被吓住了。它短促地喷着鼻息。守护者扬起脖颈。

——日食。

理智做出了判断，而本能的恐慌仍旧席卷了全身。习得的知识与亲眼所见的异状完全不同；弧形的阴影缓慢坚定地蚕食发亮的日轮，光明被吞噬，黑暗开始覆盖大地。

他赶在最后一丝光亮消逝之前跑向他们，一把抓紧了女孩的手。

在他掌心颤抖的小手凉得没有一丝温度。他们一同抬头，无助仰望着天空。

最后的光亮终于消失了。黑暗仿佛无穷无尽。分不清来自真实还是幻觉的恐怖席卷了全身；本该蛰伏的恶意在属于它们的白日中狂欢。他听得到自己慌乱的喘息；那噪音与一声声过重的心跳杂糅，在鼓膜中荡出忽远忽近的回响。

地上的一切都在惶恐地等待。

——归来了。

一线光明从缓慢移动的黑暗后透出，幻象倏忽而逝。他们屏住呼吸，直到整轮圆日再次重现，日光重新普照。

这习以为常的白昼是多么珍贵啊……守护者松了口气，发觉自己出了满身冷汗。身后传来草叶窸窣的轻微响动，他警觉地转身，发现了不知何时站在他们身后的吉尔伽美什。

他的脸上没有一丝表情，薄而锋利的唇线抿紧了，窄细的红瞳带着无机质般的冷漠。

“时候到了。”

他说。然后转身离去。

 

那天是他将女孩抱回了宫殿。她小小的身子瑟瑟发抖，眼睛惊惧地瞪大，发白的嘴唇不停地哆嗦。她攥紧他脖颈上下垂的锁链寻求依靠，双手合拢的姿势如同祈祷一般。

——短暂的稳态即将崩塌。他一边前行一边有了这样的预感。

 

++++++++++

 

_王是那样骄傲。即使面对神明也绝不妥协。_

_“女人，你这是痴心妄想！”_

_“一胎三仔的山羊和产羔成双的家羊？就凭这些，凭借你父神的宠爱，‘伊南娜’的名号，就想让本王成为你的丈夫？”他放肆嘲笑，“滚回天上去吧！人间之事容不得你插足！”_

_“你会为此付出代价。”_

_女神的话音如同她所代表的爱欲一般妖冶而优美，其中蕴含的怨毒却也如战争般残忍血腥。她的身形消散了，化作一阵阴冷的风。_

_那上挑眉眼投来的最后一道险恶目光掠过吉尔伽美什扫向了“他”。“他”由此知晓了他们将面对怎样的未来。_

_神制的楔子和与他匹配的枷锁违拗了神。_

_这叛逆必然招致疯狂的报复。_


	18. Chapter 18

_天之公牛巨大的身躯轰然倒塌。_

_王喘息着，弯腰抓住公牛光亮的犄角，将那颗割下的头颅狠狠向她掷去。血从空洞的颈项喷出沾染了白衣。女神发出一声尖利的惊叫。_

_“滚。”_

_沸腾的热血仍未平息，他的神情充满扭曲的杀意。_

_事已至此已经无所谓对错。只能仰视的存在受到了冒犯……_

_“我要让他承受比死更为深重的苦痛！！”众神的宠姬在父神的殿上失去理智地咆哮，美丽的面庞扭曲成前所未有的丑陋样子，“我要夺走他最珍贵的东西！！！”_

 

++++++++++

 

女孩病倒了。

如同草木到了秋季一般她迅速衰弱下去，生命力伴随灼烫的体温一起燃烧，几乎肉眼可见地在减少。她吃不下任何东西喝不下一口水，小小的身体瘫倒在床上，紧闭的眼皮下眼球胡乱地转动，断续发出难以分辨含义的呻吟。

他看着这一切，能做的却只有不断用沾湿的布巾擦去她额上的冷汗。

她的衰弱让他模糊地回忆起他的养父。当时的他还是那个少年，带着生命伊始的朝气，带着无处排遣的绝望眼睁睁地看着养父被死亡一点点带走。

——无可违拗的自然规律。此时与那时的情状如此相似，除了怨恨自身的无力，他毫无办法。即使曾将无数生命毁灭于瞬间，即使惯见死亡的神经近乎麻木，亲眼见证亲密之人缓慢死去——这种煎熬不是能轻易忍受的。

她的房间中装饰着他曾用草叶和鲜花为她编织的一切小玩意，他尽力移开目光不去看它们。

日轮沉没又升起，而后再次倾斜。他重复着徒劳的努力，他的眼里都是血丝。

“得去找吉尔伽美什。”

在他脚边恹恹俯卧的狮子听到了这句低语，睁开了眼睛。

“去找他。”不管不顾地揪紧了它的鬃毛，艾米亚急促地命令着，一夜积累起的恐慌让他喘息粗重。“你听得懂吧？我没法离开这个地方，只能你去把吉尔伽美什找来……快去！只有他能救她！”

一声浑浊的咆哮，狮子摇摇晃晃地站起身来。饥饿和疲惫让它开始的几步有些踉跄，但它很快稳住了身子，向前飞奔起来。

他攥紧女孩冰冷的小手，望着它向着万一的希望追逐而去。

 

++++++++++

 

_“吾友，不要为我悲伤。”_

_“他”抬起手来，用皴裂的指尖拭去那红瞳中滚落的泪水。咸涩的液体溶化了泥做的手指，在他的面孔上留下黏着的污垢。_

_“他们想用这苦痛杀死你……你不能让他们如愿。”_

_他悲伤地笑着，白皙的皮肤正在变回泥土原本的颜色。_

_“好好活下去。你还有很多的事情要做，保护你的臣民……像你希望的那样，在这个世界留下存在过的痕迹……”_

_“只不过……吾友啊……”他浑浊的绿色瞳孔流下一滴泪水。_

_“在我死后，还有谁，能够理解你呢……”_

 

++++++++++

 

从极尽疲惫的梦中醒来时他发现女孩不见了。

掀开的床铺和地毯上有泥土剥落的痕迹。强烈的恐慌让他拖着发麻的身体踉跄着追了出去。

他很快发现了远处的小小身影。

她向前弓着身，拖着沉重的步子艰难前行，在过高的植物间拖出一道长长的痕迹。发软的腿脚已经支撑不住身体；她扑倒了，停了一会，手指颤抖着揪紧草叶，四肢着地，小兽一般继续向前爬着。

被某种执念驱动着，她用上了最后的力气。

守护者赶到身边时她已经到达了终点。一片稍矮的草地上她艰难地翻过身来，如释重负一般，喘息着，望着将落的夕阳微笑起来。

守护者投下的阴影遮住了光线。他蹲下身，女孩浑浊却平和的视线转向了他。她费力地抬起手来，指尖钩住他颈间软垂锁链的一环。

“Enki…du.”

叹息一般，她说出了第一个，也是最后一个词语。面上的笑容扩大，然后凝固了；她的全身褪去了色彩，变回纯粹的泥土零落下去，跌进身下的土地。

那些泥土与大地混在一起，再也无法分开。

悲痛的咆哮。归来的狮子无措地围着这片土地打转，脚爪的踩踏却让原本模糊的形状更加破碎。它最终停下徒劳的努力，颓然卧下，琥珀色的眼中淌下大滴大滴的泪水，将面前的泥土打出一片深色的痕迹。

“她竟然来了这。”

听不出情感的话语。守护者转过头去，看到了几步外的吉尔伽美什。

“这是哪？”他缓缓站起身来。

“……挚友的坟墓。”

王的声音难得颤抖；久远的悲怆此刻仍旧鲜亮如斯。

“你来晚了。”

“我救不了她。”

“是谁斥责我不该妄下断言？！你甚至都不愿尝试！”艾米亚知道这争论徒劳无益，但逃避悲哀的迁怒让话语不由自主地脱口而出，“如此傲慢，如此……她就这么死了！就这么……好像看穿一切……你又知道些什么？！”。

“我知道。”

这简短回答中饱含的意味令他哑口无言。“死”的阴影悄然覆上色彩鲜明的金发红瞳，剥除伪装的青春和生意，将其下掩盖的灰败昭示出来。

“我知道。”

他又重复了一遍，语调柔软安详，带着绝望后洞彻一切的平静。“泥土所生的东西必将回归。无论是谁都没有逃避死亡的特权。”

“……我的愿望，就要实现了。”

雷声炸响。

夏季的暴雨来得凶猛且毫无预兆。水瀑直泻而下，沉重的力道在热量未散的地面上蒸出一片白茫茫的雾气。

守护者不再看他。他转回身去，对着那片泥泞蹲下，双手抱紧了头。

被雨水击打的草叶发出细小的呜咽，脸上淌过的水流让他睁不开眼睛。一片潮湿的温暖从背后传来——吉尔伽美什拥抱了他。

“……别离开我。”

细微的呢喃听上去是那么寂寞，却与身体的颤抖一样微不可查。比雨水温度高上一些的液体滴上湿透的后颈……

他拒绝去思索其中隐含的意味。

 

++++++++++

 

_二中必夺其一。王的挚友为他而死。_

_他失去了最宝贵的东西。他的生命从此不得完整。_

_不会再有圣婚。不会再有供奉。_

_他颤抖地握着手中不断流失的泥土，攥紧泥土中显露出的一条锈迹斑斑的锁链，向着天空，向着其上的诸神发出最后一声宣告开战的咆哮。_


	19. Chapter 19

_王在荒野捕猎了一只狮子。这年轻的母狮凶悍异常，咆哮着发起一次次反扑。王饶有兴味地与它缠斗许久，直到疲惫和致命的伤口最终让它倒地。_

_“吉尔，放下投石索吧。你已经取得了胜利。”_

_奄奄一息的母狮用仅剩的力量抬起头颈，对着迟到的来者发出最后的哀鸣。_

_“嗯，我答应你。”_

_得到这承诺后母兽心满意足地垂头死去。“他”没有责备“他”的挚友；必要的杀戮自有意义，昭显力量是王对臣民所负起的责任。“他”只是弯下腰来，将哀叫着扑向母亲的小狮抱在了怀中。_

_“那些曾与我一同在旷野中奔跑的野兽大多不在了。”他安静地诉说，“弱小的生灵会被强大的吞噬；这便是此世的法则。”_

_“然而，无论何时，存在本身都值得珍惜。”_

_它后来成了他们忠诚的陪伴者。它和他们一起度过了那些无忧无虑的日子，目送他们前往杉林，在天之公牛巨大的威压中压抑着呜咽不肯退缩。它看着王的挚友在诅咒中衰弱下去，用受伤小兽般细碎的哼鸣重复着只有“他”能理解的安慰，最终与王一同见证泥人归于尘土。_

_王决定踏上旅程时它咆哮挣扎着突破阻拦想要跟随。它已长成威风凛凛的雄狮，除了王没有人敢靠近它。_

_王将它关进深深的地牢。_

_“等我回来。”_

_他在坑口低声命令，然后动身离开了他的国。_

++++++++++

 

_侍卫在树林的边缘捉住了她。_

_她漫无目的地在宫殿周围游荡，似乎天生不会说话。擅闯王的森林是确凿无疑的死罪；他们不愿多费力气处理尸体，就决定让她成为狮子的果腹之物。_

_他们没注意到自己粗暴的拖拽没能在这柔弱的身体上留下一丝伤痕。他们将她扔进地牢，出于对其下猛兽的恐惧，像以往每一次一般匆匆落锁飞快离开。_

 

++++++++++

 

_那时王刚从旅途中归来，守卫向他报告了异常的状况。_

_女孩没有被吃掉。狮子依偎着她索取爱抚，温顺的猫儿一般。没有人能伤害她。狮子与她分享自己的食物，向每一个胆敢接近的人咆哮着亮出獠牙。_

_他打开牢门。投入的光线里，赤裸而肮脏的女孩抬起头来。_

_在对上那双小鹿般的黑眼睛时他便明白了一切。她歪头打量着他，抽了抽鼻子，然后天真地笑了。_

_狮子早已跑来呜咽着在他的脚边打转，他抚摸了它的脑袋安抚它久别重逢的激动，走上前去，解下自己的斗篷裹住女孩，将她抱进怀里。_

_“我们走。”_

_他站起身来，带着他们离开了昏暗的地牢。_

 

++++++++++

 

_另一个自然之子。_

_——她是阿鲁鲁的造物，恩奇都之前的试作。_

_完美的生灵很难一次制成。有瑕疵的她怎配被称为父神安努的仿品？她被厌弃，被遗忘，见逐于森林，小兽一般在这世间游荡。_

_本该像花朵开谢，露水消逝那样短暂的生命就这样侥幸残存下来了。她是神力无意识的投射，诸神力量的残片维持着她的生存。反之，她的衰弱预示着众神已经无法支配这片土地。_

_——她化为尘土的时刻，就是神失去统治世界资格的时刻。_

 

++++++++++

 

守护者惊醒过来。

浓重的黑暗让他看不清东西，但野兽粗糙的毛发和热烘烘的吐息过分真实，并非梦境所能达到。他花了一点时间来恢复清醒；狮子半立起来扒在床边，正用硕大的脑袋拱他。

“……怎么？”

他坐起身来。狮子叼住他长袍的下巴轻轻拽着，喷着鼻息示意他跟上。

“……吉尔伽美什？”

 

++++++++++

 

他刚走出宫殿便听到了响动。随着接近，那声音愈加明显。

仿佛哭泣一般的笑声。

“哈哈，哈哈哈……”

形同悲伤的狂喜。这是个无月之夜，在明亮星辰的闪烁见证下，一切显得非常寂寞。吉尔伽美什仆倒在已然无迹可寻的坟墓上，亲吻着那些泥土。

“做到了啊。挚友。我做到了啊……”

他眼神迷蒙，脸颊上满是病态的红晕，浓重的酒气随着话语喷吐而出，华丽的衣衫上尽是污秽。

“你希望我这样。你的希望不会有错……”

盛大狂欢的残骸褪去热度后就变得冰冷了；人民与王一同享乐，结束后便心满意足地回到自己家中。

——而王又能回到何处去呢？

艾米亚蹲下身去把他软绵绵的身子抬起，费力地将他架了起来。

“那些傲慢的神明衰退了！”艰难站起时他搂着他的脖子维持平衡，踮起脚尖对着夜空伸出手去，肆无忌惮地仰面高喊：“‘人’的时代开始了！”

“没有谁能阻止！再没有谁！再没有永生！只有死亡平等降临到神和人的头上！”

放肆的大笑在一阵痉挛的咳喘中减弱了。夜风很凉。守护者艰难地背着他向宫殿挪动，狮子在一旁小步跟随。

“……你的悲剧不会重演，绝不会……”

他的下颌抵在他的肩头，睡意朦胧地嘟囔，全身松弛下来，重量整个压在了守护者背上。

他背负着一整个国。

现在由他来背负他。

无形和有形的重量压得他举步维艰。终于把吉尔伽美什弄到床上时守护者已经出了一身的汗。他喘着气把他脏污的衣服剥掉，将说着梦话的吉尔伽美什塞进被子，捋了一把散落的额发，然后陷入犹豫之中。

狮子发出满意的咕噜。它在床脚的地毯上卧下，脑袋放在交叠的前爪上，琥珀色的眼睛安然合上了。

“……”

他咬了咬牙，还是脱了衣服钻进被子。受到体温吸引吉尔伽美什很快凑了过来，四肢纠缠着搂紧了他，脑袋压上他的胳膊，面孔埋进他的胸口。

他僵硬了一瞬，最终还是自暴自弃地揽上他的腰，然后闭上了眼睛。


	20. Chapter 20

_日食的预兆实现了。_

_王站在乌鲁克高耸的环城之上，看着神迹从天边奔涌而来。_

_舍马什吹起了八种烈风，阿达德在空中响起霹雳。伊鲁拉驾驭着黑色的瘟疫，尼努尔塔挟裹战场的肃杀……但这都远远及不上恩利尔再次唤醒的洪水。那浪涛发源于母亲般的幼发拉底河，它们呼啸着，激起的白沫能打湿世间最高的山头。_

_众神的宠儿伊什塔尔在一旁观战。她占据了最好的位置，脸上挂着迷人的笑意。_

_——因为灭世的灾殃来了。只向着一座城和它的王。_

_王转过身来，面对着他的国。_

_他的国民在广场和街道上聚集。紧张的议论，惊慌的喊叫与绝望的哀鸣在他耳中弥漫成一片嗡嗡嘤嘤的嘈杂。王伸手示意，人群渐渐安静下来。_

_他们抬头，仰望，等待。一片死寂中，王开口了。_

_“灾难来了。”他说，“这灾难源于伊什塔尔的任性。她的作为你们全都知晓。没有什么能满足她的贪婪。她乞求父神制造天牛夺走你们七年的收成，她哀求众神从我身边夺走唯一的挚友。仅仅因为她是神明，我们就该忍受这些无理的要求？”_

_“她，还有别的那些帮凶，他们支配我们的时代该结束了！诸神只会像苍蝇一般聚集在敬献的牺牲和虔诚的施主身旁，没了供奉他们无计可施！”_

_“不要惧怕！你们的王曾从天之公牛的蹄下救下你们，他自然也能从这次的灾祸中保护你们！”_

_“安心等待吧！等待王和胜利一同归来！”_

_咆哮的尾音在空气中震荡。王转身，独自面对逼近的黑暗。他张开双臂，天上日轮都为之逊色的宏大金光从他的背后漾开，环绕了乌鲁克如铜般光亮的城墙。_

_“来吧！”他大声咆哮，肃杀的风浮动他的额发，他的眼中燃烧着血腥与战火。“来呀！”_

_那势不可挡的黑暗止步了。_

_诸神颤抖了。他们听到了。_

_——那令大地为之震颤，一波高过一波，由无数凡人的嗓音汇集而成的，声浪。_

_“王！”_

_“王！！”_

_“王！！！”_

_男性，女性。_

_各色的服饰，不同的长相。_

_婴孩，儿童，青年，老者……_

_那神明要毁灭他们。而他们的王正为了他们迎战。_

_所以他们呐喊。蝼蚁的共识汇集成庞大的意志，他们的愤怒和祈望一直传到天上。_

_这里没有残留下一丝旧日的信仰。于是旧日信仰的化身无法再干涉这座城池。_

_舍马什收起了风；阿达德停了霹雳；伊鲁拉勒住了坐骑；尼努尔塔将战火掩起……恩利尔挥手驱散洪水，幼发拉底河剧烈震荡，而后恢复了该有的平稳。_

_“‘人’的时代来了。”他说，“我们无法阻止。”_

_伊什塔尔双手掩面，永远逃回了天上。_

_++++++++++_

_胜利让乌鲁克陷入狂欢。_

_王换上了最为华丽的衣饰。在宴会上他灌下七杯又七杯的美酒。他与他的臣民一同开怀大笑。_

_“新的时代来临了！”_

_他高声宣布，压抑的尾音像极了变了调的呜咽。_


	21. Chapter 21

“呜……”

宿醉总不是什么好的体验。昏暗的光线中吉尔伽美什呻吟着撑起身子，顺手在作为着力点的胸肌上捏了捏。

“昨晚竟然什么都没干？”守护者没有吻痕的皮肤暴露了这一点，他忍着头痛龇牙咧嘴地感叹，“这可不像我……”

艾米亚挥开他乱摸的手坐起身来。他脊背挺直，眉头紧锁，整个人异常清醒。“我有事要告诉你。”

“为什么我会一直留在这……”他缓慢地斟酌着词句，“我找到答案了。”

“啊……”吉尔伽美什捂着额头，眼睛周围一圈青黑，“非得在这时候讨论这个？”

“‘世界的意志’不会出错……因为它有无限的机会可以改写过去。即使我曾在它的操纵下犯下不该有的杀戮消抹了可能的变革，它也能在下一次修正这个错误。”艾米亚不管不顾地说了下去，“而我滞留于此的原因，只可能是……”

他顿了一顿。

“世界发现了自己的错误，并且及时作出了修正。”

“哈？”吉尔伽美什终于抬眼看他，他眉头微蹙，红瞳中的睡意还未散去。“它改主意了？这东西倒像伊什塔尔一般反复无常……”

“将我召唤出的是人们对你暴虐的怨恨，而你的那些举措最终被证明是正确的。第一次战败阿赖耶识就切断了与我的联系却没有将我回收……因为从那时起，我的任务就变了。”

“变了？那可有些麻烦了……” 吉尔伽美什晃了晃头，语带调侃，“我正想给你个杀我的机会呢。”

“我需要向你确认我新的使命。”

“唔？向我？不是向派你来的东西？”

“对。”艾米亚抿唇咽下一口唾液缓解喉咙的干涩。——答案近在眼前了。

“告诉我。”他压抑着声线中一点不自觉的颤抖，“告诉我你为你的国做下这一切的缘由。”

赤裸的两人坐在床上，谈论着过分违和的话题。——这场景实在有些滑稽。但吉尔伽美什显然准备认真回答。他眯起了眼睛，窄细的瞳仁微微收缩。

“从未有人问过这个。”他的语调中带着难以察觉的寂寞和一丝欢欣。“结局将至，我可以告诉你。”

“……你看到过吧？”他静静倾诉，“挚友是如何在我怀中死去。”

守护者无言颔首。共感已经让他们足够了解彼此。

“在那时我立下了誓言。”

他的话音很轻，其中的坚定却不容置疑。

“我将开启‘人’的时代。我要让挚友的死亡成为最后的悲剧。众神将因不被信仰丧失力量，人类将抛却对神明喜怒无常的恐惧，神秘消退，世界由人来治理。”

“国民？我对那些杂种没什么感情。”他发出一声轻蔑的嘲笑，“只是需要他们来改变这个世界的法则罢了。让这些家伙学会相信自己实在太难了，没了可俯伏祈求的神只能提供另外的偶像……这也没有办法，让他们转而依赖王权总比一直当伊什塔尔的玩物要好上太多。”

“当好一个王并不算难，不过这需要花上很长时间。很无聊啊，实在太过无趣了，一天天忍受着重复的治理，把那些吵嚷的家伙全部切碎的冲动时常产生……”

“然后你出现了。”他轻佻地伸舌舔了舔嘴角，侧过身来，手指抚上守护者的面颊。“实在帮我打发了不少时间呢。”

艾米亚没有反抗。他定定地注视着吉尔伽美什红瞳中一点玩世不恭的笑意。

——这就是答案了？

…… 不，还差一点。

“最后一个问题。”他开口了，“你为什么曾经追求永生？”

吉尔伽美什触电一般缩了手。他不自然地移开目光。

“说实话，吉尔伽美什。” 守护者攥紧他逃离的手指，紧盯着他闪躲的眼神丝毫不肯放松。“告诉我。”

长长的沉默。

“一时糊涂罢了。”他还是别扭地承认了，王总是不习惯袒露自己的错误。“挚友的死亡让我恐惧。那些蠕虫蚕食了他的躯体，也侵蚀了我的神志。……我曾经认为永生是可能的解决方式。”

“回想起来也是可笑。”郁积的往事出口后就变得轻松，自嘲让他渐渐恢复了常态。“在世间流浪，穿越黑暗，反驳享受现世的建议，走遍所有的山与海……最终却发现所追求的东西不值一提。无论是神的居所还是永生的乐园都是一潭死水的平静；太过乏味了，只不过是衰朽的魂灵塞在伪装青春的躯壳中苟延残喘。将那株永生草握在手中时我做了决定，要从此让世人的妄想破灭。”

“我让最卑贱的爬虫吞下灵药，断绝了人类获得永生的最后一丝可能。”

他的眼瞳中燃烧着极致的傲慢，而他无愧于此。

——至此所有疑问得到了解答。

人类若不能从神代脱离，“灵长类的意志集合”也就无从谈起。为了保护自身诞生的源头，抑止力及时修正了错误。

如果守护者被召唤是因为民众的怨恨。他能留下就是回应了另外的那些祈求。

年长些的人们谈起王的友人，总是用一种憧憬和怀恋的语气。

他教会了王仁慈。

他为了王死去。

他们的王独自背负着一整个国，贤明而公正，却整日不见笑容。

如果……还能有人像他一样辅佐王，陪伴着王，那该有多好啊……

他记得这神话的终局。他知道他接下来该做些什么。

这次的任务不是杀戮。

——是见证。

“问完了？”吉尔伽美什还是那么缺乏耐心。“弄明白了？”

“嗯。”

“那就继续你的任务吧，虽然推迟了这么久。”

“……什么？”

“杀了我啊。”他理所当然地说。

“……”

他茫然地看着吉尔伽美什，发现他的神情中没有一丝玩笑的意味。

“不赶快作为‘人’死掉，那些愚蠢的杂种就要把我捧成新的神了。”他烦躁咋舌，抬手胡乱揉了揉翘起的金发。“他们信仰的对象该是王权，而并非王权的所有者。”

“就差一步了。完成这个，你也能从这离开了。”


	22. Chapter 22

_王在游行中受到了袭击。_

_戴着兜帽的刺客在城墙上射出箭矢，擦伤了他的肩头。那刺客如同鹰隼一般狡猾而迅捷，守卫没能追上他的身影。_

_“这武器……”王从车壁上拔出深深嵌入的箭矢，看着箭头的形制和尾羽下了断言，“是基什的刺客。”_

_欢呼变为惊惧的哀叹。有发紫的血从王的肩头滴下。_

_这是种前所未见的毒药，医者束手无策。王高烧不退，迅速衰弱下去。_

_第三天他从昏迷中清醒。他将臣民召集，将有着翠绿眼眸的少年唤到床榻前。_

_“我将国托付给我的儿子。”他虚弱地留下话语，“你们要听从他的命令，将基什从这世上抹去。”_

_复仇。_

_王留下这憾恨的遗言，如同真正的凡人那样停止了呼吸。_

_复仇。_

_人们在哀泣中埋葬了他们的王。他们流着泪亲吻他冰冷的手指，喃喃倾诉他为他们所做的一切；他们用最珍贵的珠宝装饰他的颈项、臂膀和脚腕，用雪白的亚麻布包裹他光辉的躯体；想到再也看不到这比天神更优美的面容，他们痛苦的吼叫让乌鲁克坚不可摧的环城也为之颤抖。_

_他的儿子登上王位，仪式简朴而庄重。没有繁琐的祭祀，接受完众人的跪拜后他就成为了新的王。_

_年少的王和他有着蓝宝石般眼眸的王后十指相扣。他在殿上吼出第一道命令，声如雄狮：_

_“为我的父亲复仇！”_

_复仇。_

_军队集结起来。他们的眼中燃着火焰。_

_复仇。_

_——基什被从这世上抹去了。_

++++++++++

 

——他从死亡般漫长的沉眠中醒来。

面前有光。这让长期承受土壤潮气的躯体感到温暖，淡金的睫毛颤抖着，他慢慢睁开眼来。

模糊的影像在视野中晃动，而后那面容渐渐清晰。守护者将撬松的棺盖推开，弯下腰来，将一点溅上的泥土从他的脸颊上拭去。

那指腹柔软的触感让他微笑起来。

 

“我的刺客，你现在又成了盗墓者了。”

 

第七天他从坟墓中翻身坐起。

王的重担从肩头卸下。他现在也只是无名之人了。


	23. 尾声

壁上是四条横向的凹痕。他用手中的尖石刻上纵向的一道；又一个图案完整了。

稍微转下视线便能看到一旁密密麻麻的相同图案。他忽然起了兴致，却发现自己不得不后退几步才能将整面墙壁纳入视野。

……都已经过去这么久了啊。

四横一竖代表五天。在对这时代一无所知的过去他便用这原始的方式记录流逝的时光。现在这印记的数量已经太过庞大。他来到开端，一个一个摸索过去。

——第一道刻画已然模糊不清。

——泄愤般力道过度的一竖代表他第一次叫出了他的名字。

——怀着烦躁反复摩擦留下的深深一横代表他第二次失败的刺杀。

这一横的凹陷中他填上了发红的丹朱，颜色已经有些剥落。——女孩在这一天死去了。

同样有所涂饰的一横仍旧鲜亮。毕竟……

他数了数那些刻痕。

毕竟这才是狮子死去的第十二天。

 

——那濒死的猛兽喘息着，用最后的力气第一次咬了吉尔伽美什。

“原来你还记得本王杀了你的母亲。”他略带惊奇地说，任由已然发黄磨钝的复仇獠牙洞穿自己的掌心。他默许了这微弱的抗争。狮子滚圆的琥珀眼瞳中因朋友和仇敌的血味流下泪水，然后安详地慢慢合上。

死亡带走了衰老的它。

——现在这里就只剩下他们了。

 

——现在你便只有我了。

 

++++++++++

 

_“那不是我滞留于此的理由。”他将寻得的答案低声公布。“我的任务是见证。”_

_“见证你做下的这一切。为此我将陪伴你，直到你此世生命的尽头。”_

_话语出口的同时，颈上的锁链断开了。生锈的金属委顿于地，如同不再存在的桎梏一般默无声息。_

_空气起了魔力的涟漪，赤裸的身躯重又覆上红黑二色的武装。但这代表力量回归的印记很快消逝了。守护者驱散了它们，因为不再需要。_

_他现在是个彻头彻尾的凡人了。_

_有过去，有现在，也有未来。_

_有代表自己的名姓，也有将自己束缚于世的羁绊。_

_——王给了他一切。_

_这是事实，即使他不会在王的传奇中留下任何记载，这一切也无可辩驳地发生了。_

_“你不该迎来这样的结局。”他安静劝说，“你不该就此死去。作为‘王’的你会在民众前消失，作为‘人’的你却可以在生命燃尽前尽情享受。你为这世间做了这么多，不该得不到一点回报。”_

_“假死……吗？这倒是个不错的主意。”吉尔伽美什思索着。“余生隐姓埋名？听起来不怎么有趣啊……”_

_“我会陪你度过剩下的日子。”_

_“哈。”他嗤笑一声。“所以你就是‘世界’送来给本王的‘回报’了。怎么陪？像之前一样在床上吗？”_

_守护者不由得噎住。他懊恼的神情让吉尔伽美什得逞地笑了起来。_

_“就是这么回事。”他理所当然地下了断言，“本王允许。”_

_“我准许你成为我的东西。我准许你的陪伴，准许你接下来的日子与本王一起度过。”_

_他向他伸出手去。而他接过，按照不曾存在于此世的礼节，在他手背上落下轻轻一吻。_

_自此，无名之人对王立下了誓言。_

_死亡是个必将到来的节日。_

_在那节日来临之前，他们还有很长，很长的时间需要一同走过。_

 

“但我没想到你会谎称我是基什的刺客。”

“基什有野心和实力，顺便灭掉也是为之后的统治扫清道路。”吉尔伽美什试图动一动脑袋，却被艾米亚阻止了。“成了帮凶的感觉如何？”他只好无聊地向后伸出手去，揉乱那些下垂的白发。

“别闹。”

他受着干扰坚持梳着吉尔伽美什的一头半长金发。上次修剪明明并未过去多久，现在却又长到了必须打理的长度……他将本就柔顺的发丝理顺，编织发辫前却有了意外的发现。

“有白发了。”一阵不正常的沉默后他忽然出声，将梳子向前递了过去。吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼闪烁银光的发丝，毫不在意地拂落了它。

“已经过去那么久了啊……”他长长地打着呵欠，忽然好奇起来，“因为体内该死的神血我直到死都会保持年轻的假象，你不会变老又是为什么？”

“没有那种记录。”

“嗯？”

“阿赖耶从未观测到。未曾发生的事情也就无从谈起……或者说，无论哪一个的平行世界都不存在我老去的可能。”

“……还真是，有够悲惨的家伙啊。”

“今天打算去哪儿？”他将发尾束紧，终于放他离开了座位。

“去河边。”

这样的对话似乎发生过。而那次经历实在谈不上美好。

“放心放心。”吉尔伽美什看着他古怪的神奇笑了起来，“不会再玩得那么过分了。”

“没力气了啊……”他舒展着身体，金色的发辫在阳光下闪闪发亮。

 

他们曾在洪水中驾驭独木舟，看着岸边的芦花如同落雪一般飘荡。他们在满是异邦人的集市上寻觅，在旷野中游荡，踏上基什的废墟，在阔大的广场上远远观望乌鲁克新的王。

他们行走在世间，无人知晓他们的名姓。

 

“腰带。”

“唔。”

吉尔伽美什乖乖站在原地，任由艾米亚把新打好的腰带给他系上。

“这个装饰原先只有一条吧？”

吉尔伽美什顺着他的目光看向腰间的两条穗饰。“嗯，多了条尾巴当材料。”

“……尾巴？”

“没错，狮子的尾巴。原先那条是生它的那只母狮的。现在他们母子团聚了。”

“你用这种东西做……”

“记忆很不可靠。”吉尔伽美什玩弄着穗饰。“总得有一两样东西作为提醒。”

“……你的锁链。”

“嗯？”

“等我把锈迹磨掉再给你。……总得有一两样东西作为提醒。”

“……好。”

 

那曾是“他”的脊梁，作为附着泥土的根基支撑起“他”的身体。他将打磨它，重塑它，将焕然一新的它交还给他，而他将用“他”的名字作为对它的称呼。

“天之锁（Enkidu）”。

 

畅游之后他们在林间的空地吃东西。

“这面包做的真好。”吉尔伽美什两颊鼓鼓，含糊不清地夸奖。他举起金杯喝了一口。“酒还差点年份……”

将腌肉用匕首切成小块，艾米亚漫不经心地回答：“嗯，有些事情只有时间能做到。”

吉尔伽美什咽下口中的食物。

“作为奖赏，”他宣布，“恩准你在本王的膝头入睡。”

“哈？我才不要。”

 

“你不是讨厌累赘吗？为什么还戴着这个？”

“没有王的命令我怎敢擅自摘下……”被吉尔伽美什硬逼着躺下接受“奖赏”的艾米亚语带讽刺。卡在右臂的黄金臂环失去了原本的效用，现在只是单纯的装饰而已。“你那个又是为什么？和品味恶俗的项链耳坠一样，单纯因为喜欢？”

吉尔伽美什轻笑着撸下自己的臂环，露出其下掩盖的狭长伤疤。

“喏，你的杰作。”

环形的疤痕像是要将手臂齐根切断。毫无疑问，是第二次失败的刺杀。守护者噎住了。

“你的宝库里有那么多东西可以把这消掉。”他缓过神来，“特意留着是要干什么？”

“为了让你一看到就羞愧。”

“哈？”

“你就是这么容易要挟。”

“……”

王总是有些难以理解的想法。守护者皱眉叹气。吉尔伽美什低头看着他，眉眼间都是可恨的笑意。

他总是拿他没办法。无处发散的恼怒不知为何发酵成了温吞的睡意。视野变得朦胧，他的眼睛慢慢合上了。

 

粗粝的褐色肌肤被大红的锦缎映衬。紧蹙的眉间会在入睡时稍微平缓下来。他凝视这线条冷硬的面庞，手指流连在粗粝的白发间。

时光悄然流逝。

 

无梦的睡眠。再次醒来时日已西斜，气温降了下来。

“回去吧？”

“嗯。”

他们收了东西，一起回到了时间之外的宫殿。

 

王已经不在了，只剩两个无名之人在这世上游荡。

一个会一直陪伴着另一个，直到死亡将他带走。

不再有人知道他们曾经是谁。

——没关系。这不重要。


	24. epilogue

艾米亚在晨光中醒来。

他下床，踩上鞋，穿衣服，洗漱，做早饭。香气开始冒出，他将食物摆进盘子，放上桌，转身回到卧室。

吉尔伽美什陷在被褥间，脸色苍白，双眼紧闭，嘴唇抿成松散的线条。艾米亚低下头去，轻轻亲吻了那没有血色的柔软。

他离开卧室，回到桌前，默默把自己那份吃完，把多出的一份保存好。

上午适合进行各种杂务。这宫殿太过广大，需要做的事情总是很多。大致忙完一切后也就到了中午。他又去看了吉尔伽美什一眼，替他紧了紧被子，回到桌前，把早上的剩饭热了一热，吃掉。

刷洗完碗碟，他拿起了那条锁链。

长长的锁链，链环相触的声音钝重。锈迹已经完全盖住了金属原本的颜色，只有几环呈现银白；他取出砂轮，像前几天那样工作起来。

沙沙。沙沙。

乏味的声响一直重复。

沙沙。沙沙。

他抓起一旁的陶罐，冲洗工具上沾染的锈迹。

沙沙。沙沙。

枯燥的劳作似乎将永远持续。

……

“呵。”

他叹口气，甩了甩发酸的手：暮色已至，寒冷透过单薄的布料侵袭上来。他试着弯曲僵硬的，磨出血泡的手指，打量了一下变得光亮的又一枚链环。

已经完成的部分与仍然锈蚀的部分。

差距仍旧悬殊。

今天就这样吧。他放下它，冲洗，擦拭，收回盒中，然后走去洗手。

晚上做点什么？泉水的喧哗中他漠然思索。面包与腌肉，水果与菜蔬，单纯为了填饱肚子的话不需要多么复杂——他踏上走廊的石砖——但是万一，只是万一，如果他需要……

“嗯……”

脚步踉跄几乎摔倒，他扑到床铺前。

“你醒了？！”

泛着灰白的浅金睫毛颤动着，缓缓张开。他蹙着眉，尖细的竖瞳嵌在血红的眼眸正中，因为光线收缩了一瞬。

“……晚上了？”

“……嗯。”

摆手拒绝了他的搀扶，吉尔伽美什慢慢撑起上身。

“这次多久？”

“三天。”

“越来越长了啊……”

他呻吟着，抬手捂住额头，脖颈低垂。沉默混着黑暗发酵，在他苍白的皮肤上激起一片细小的战栗。守护者惊醒了一般，转身快步拿回他的衣服披上他裸露的脊背。完成这动作后他没能收回手来；吉尔伽美什冰冷的手指攥住了他。

“本王饿了。”虚弱的声音丝毫磨不去他的傲慢，“今晚吃什么？”

守护者张了张嘴。

自己的体温染上他的指腹，开始的寒意已然减弱。莫名的安心笼罩上来，将必然的结果推远了些。

“煮些粥吧。”他安静的回答，“毕竟刚醒，更利于消化一点。”

“那种寡淡的玩意儿……”

“会切你喜欢的腌肉进去。”

“……准了。”


End file.
